


Broken

by Edele Lane (Edyn04)



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: AU Legion, Angst, Bit of Fluff, Choking, Enemies With Benefits, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Hair-pulling, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Jaina has a kink, Jaina is fucked up, Legion launch event, Masochism, Rough Sex, Smut, Sylvanas has a kink too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-02-16 05:27:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18685060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edyn04/pseuds/Edele%20Lane
Summary: Jaina breaks. Sylvanas is the one to break her... and put her back together.“Am I hurting you, Proudmoore?”“Yes,” Jaina whispered, “but don’t stop.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, I’m not entirely sure where this came from, but it did not take me a whole lot of time to write. Given the subject matter, that scares me a bit, but writing is a creative outlet, so fuck it.
> 
> A quick note about the timeline, this is after the Broken Shore scenario where Varian goes out like a boss and my beloved Vol’jin dies to trash. GG Blizzard.
> 
> Before you read on, take note of the tags. I was hesitant to add tags because I don’t really want to spoil anything, but I also don’t want people to be uncomfortable reading this without an idea of what they’re actually going to be reading. By all means, be uncomfortable at what happens, as I certainly was while writing it. I tapped into some deeper feelings that I wanted to explore for Jaina, but it went further than I had originally intended. I’ll dive into that more in the notes at the end.

Jaina Proudmoore stood about one hundred yards from the gates of Orgrimmar.

She looked up at the night sky. The moon was a sliver and only a few stars were out. That was good, she thought. It would make it easier for her to get close unnoticed.

She shivered then, partly from the chill in the night air and partly because she was unsure what she was even doing. She had been entirely against letting the Horde back into Dalaran even with the Legion on their doorstep, even though they needed to work together to destroy the threat.

She did not care. She had tried, she truly had, but her hatred was slowly consuming her, sending her on a dark path from which she was not sure it was possible to recover.

She had angrily stormed out of Dalaran, needing to get away, needing to clear her head and calm down. What she needed the most, though, was to sort through her feelings, to find herself, before she could ever hope to return to the Alliance.

She pulled back her robes slightly and grabbed the flask strapped to her thigh and took a long drink. She exhaled deeply and secured it back on her trousered leg.

She had heard of the change in leadership after Vol’jin had fallen in battle.

Sylvanas Windrunner.

A deep frown twisted her mouth. She did not think the banshee queen could be trusted. She imagined there were a fair amount of Horde who felt the same.

She looked towards the gates. It had been several years since she had been here, when the Alliance and Horde were laying siege to the city in order to defeat Garrosh.

She shivered again. She felt strange being back here. She knew she did not belong, she knew she had zero right to be anywhere near this place. She wondered if any of the grunts guarding the gates now had participated in the battle at Theramore. Were any of them partially responsible for what had happened? Or were they not even personally involved?

She clenched her fists at her sides.

No.

It did not matter. They were all responsible, they had followed a warchief who had led them to ruin, who had led them to destroy a peaceful city.

The Horde could not be forgiven for what it had done.

Ever.

She unclenched her fists and breathed in deeply, realizing that tears had filled her eyes and were beginning to slip down her cheeks. Her face felt hot. She was angry all over again, as if Theramore had just fallen and Garrosh’s fate had not yet been decided.

She sobbed once, then reached for the flask on her leg and gulped down the rest. She secured the empty flask back on her leg and shook her head.

She was still empty and bitter, in no position to rejoin the Kirin Tor or the Alliance, and certainly in no position to continue her relationship with Kalecgos. She inhaled sharply.

Kalecgos.

Light, he had been so good to her. He had stood by her when she tried to sort through her feelings, when she had tried to erase the anger and resentment that she had felt. But ultimately, she had failed to figure things out, to get onto a path that was healthy. And so, their relationship had ended, and Jaina had decided to fight the Legion on her own.

It was all she could do. She was able to take out her anger and frustration on the scores of demons invading the Broken Shore, but it was still not enough. It was not only Theramore’s fall that made her hurt, it was the Horde seemingly betraying the Alliance when they retreated during the Legion’s invasion of the Broken Shore, leaving Varian to sacrifice himself so that the Alliance could escape.

How could they threaten the tentative peace between the factions? How could they just withdraw and leave the Alliance to die? Vol’jin had sent her a message years ago stating that he understood her anger and hatred towards the Horde, that he had nothing against the way she felt. Vol’jin seemed to be a kind soul. Surely, he would not have left the Alliance to be destroyed while ensuring the safety of his own.

But Vol’jin was gone. Jaina could not ask him what had happened, could not ask why the Horde had betrayed the Alliance.

Here she was, though, outside Orgrimmar ready to ask her questions to the new Warchief of the Horde.

Sylvanas Windrunner.

With a growl, she began walking slowly, quietly, towards the gates of Orgrimmar. She knelt down and hid behind a tall rock and waited for the guards to turn away from her before standing and continuing her approach. She cast an invisibility spell on herself and slipped past the guards into the city.

It was late and there was a small number of Horde members wandering about the Valley of Strength, visiting the bankers, auctioneers, and getting a drink at the nearby tavern. Still invisible, she swept through the small crowds and made her way inside Grommash Hold.

She caught her breath upon seeing the banshee with her back turned, standing at a small table, her hands running over what Jaina figured were likely scouting reports and maps.

Sylvanas was, thankfully, alone. Jaina moved further inside, hoping she was out of earshot of the guards stationed outside the room. She let her invisibility run out and folded her arms over her chest. She watched as the banshee’s ears perked up, swiveling around, watched as the banshee shook her head and went back to looking at the papers in front of her.

Jaina watched the banshee a moment longer, then spoke, her tone bitter and no doubt made more confident by the whiskey she had consumed outside the gates.

“I had to see it to believe it.”

Jaina watched Sylvanas’ shoulders tense briefly, then relax, as the banshee turned to face her, leaning casually against the table.

“I thought I heard something.” She folded her arms across her chest. “Certainly was not expecting you, of all people.”

Jaina said nothing. Sylvanas tilted her head and waggled an eyebrow in Jaina’s direction, clearly expecting the mage to speak. Sylvanas squinted and gave an almost imperceptible roll of her eyes.

Clicking her tongue, the banshee asked, “To what do I owe the pleasure, Lady Proudmoore?”

Jaina swayed slightly on her feet. She was starting to feel a bit dizzy. She could hold her liquor, but being in the same room as Sylvanas Windrunner was beginning to unsettle her. The banshee seemed to notice something was off and Jaina struggled to retain her composure.

“Have you been... drinking... Lady Proudmoore?” An amused smile twisted her dark lips and Jaina swallowed.

“I could kill you where you stand,” Jaina threatened, her voice low and dangerous.

Sylvanas shook her head, then turned back to her reports. “Big talk from the drunk,” she murmured.

“What was that?” Jaina growled.

Sylvanas looked over her shoulder briefly. “You heard me, darling.”

Jaina clenched her fists to keep from firing spells at Sylvanas. “I came here for answers,” she said through gritted teeth.

“Oh?” Sylvanas said, not looking at her. “Such as?”

“I want to know why the Horde abandoned the Alliance on the Broken Shore.”

Sylvanas stiffened. She finally turned back around and fixed Jaina with such an icy stare that the mage nearly took a step backwards.

When Sylvanas spoke, her voice was quiet and controlled. “When our warchief fell, I rode out to save him. He told me not to let the Horde die. I sounded the horn for our forces to fall back. It was the correct move, the _only_ move.”

Jaina felt herself soften, just a little. She reached out to a nearby table to steady herself. She looked down, but felt Sylvanas’ eyes on her.

“Go home, Proudmoore.” The banshee’s tone was dismissive. She turned her back to Jaina again. “I think I’ve shown you enough hospitality. Certainly more than you deserve.”

Jaina raised her hands. Fire danced on one palm, filling the silence with a light crackling. Her other hand wielded an ice spike. She watched Sylvanas’ ears swivel at the sound of the fire, watched her shake her head. Her bow was leaning against the table. She reached for it, then pulled her hand away, dropping it at her side.

“Kill me, then,” Sylvanas said. “If that will make you feel better, if that will ease your mind about Theramore, about the Broken Shore, about whatever else it is that you’re upset about.” As she spoke, she turned and walked over to Jaina, until she was standing mere inches from her, the ice spike in Jaina’s palm pressed against where her heart once beat. The flames in Jaina’s other hand were almost close enough to set her dirty blonde locks alight.

Jaina looked into explosive red eyes, eyes that looked as though they were powerful enough to kill her. She held the banshee’s gaze as she slowly lowered her hands to her sides, extinguishing the flames and letting the ice spike disintegrate.

Jaina watched as Sylvanas’ eyes drifted down, looking at her hands.

“Hmph,” Sylvanas huffed, looking back up. She wrinkled her nose at the alcohol on Jaina’s breath. “You’re a coward, Proudmoore.” She turned around and walked back over to her table.

“I killed people in Dalaran,” Jaina reminded her.

“Yes...” Sylvanas began, “very brave of you to kill those who had no quarrel with you and no interest in fighting.”

“They allied with the Horde,” Jaina spat. “They were not innocent.”

Sylvanas sighed and turned back to face Jaina. She gestured to her throne. “Sit.”

Jaina looked between the throne and Sylvanas in disbelief. “Excuse me?”

“Sit.”

Jaina tentatively walked over to the throne and sat down, regarding Sylvanas with a questioning look. Sylvanas poured a glass of water from a pitcher on another nearby table and handed it to Jaina.

“Drink.”

Jaina downed the cool liquid in a couple gulps and gave the empty glass to Sylvanas, who refilled it and handed it back, then leaned against the side of the throne. Jaina took a sip of water and held the glass in her hands. She felt herself begin to sober slightly.

She still had other questions, but for now, she would let Sylvanas think the banshee had the upper hand.

“Feeling better?” the banshee purred.

“Somewhat,” Jaina answered honestly.

“Good,” Sylvanas said, then immediately asked, “Why are you here?”

“I told you,” Jaina said calmly, “I wanted answers, for one.” She made a sweeping gesture at the banshee. “And two, I had to see it to believe it.”

Sylvanas chuckled lightly. “What, me as warchief?”

“Uh huh.”

Sylvanas moved in front of Jaina and stood with her hands on her hips. “Well, here I am.”

Jaina looked up at her. The banshee was clearly amused. Jaina sighed gently and asked, “Why were you chosen? Why not someone more—“

“More what?” Scoffing, Sylvanas asked, “More amenable to the Alliance’s way of doing things?”

Jaina held her gaze. “Yes.”

Sylvanas folded her hands behind her back and rocked on her heel. Her voice was quiet when she spoke. “I don’t know.”

Jaina narrowed her eyes. “What do you mean, you—“

“No one does,” Sylvanas snapped. “Vol’jin said the spirits spoke to him, offered him clarity.” She sighed. “Who knows, maybe there’s a prophecy I’m a part of in the future.”

Jaina shook her head. “I don’t understand.”

“Welcome to the club.”

Jaina looked at her in surprise. “Regardless of what Vol’jin heard, would you have picked yourself to lead the Horde?”

Sylvanas looked thoughtful, then gave Jaina a cold look. “Did you forget that you’re in my domain right now?”

“No,” Jaina said evenly.

“Then, perhaps, you should ease up on the inquisition.”

Jaina met her gaze, stormy blue eyes staring deeply into blazing red ones. “Are you afraid to answer the question?”

Sylvanas looked away. “You know, if it wouldn’t upset the boy king so much, I would just end you here and now.”

Jaina stood and downed the rest of her water. She handed the glass back to Sylvanas, who looked at her with narrowed eyes when she took it.

“Would you?” Jaina asked. “I didn’t kill you and you called me a coward.”

Sylvanas looked away again, a pensive expression on her face.

In one swift movement, Jaina grasped the dagger on Sylvanas’ belt and thrust it into the banshee’s free hand, forcing her to close her fingers around the handle, bringing the dagger to the mage’s throat. “Come on,” she said roughly. “Or are you a coward, too?”

Sylvanas held the dagger loosely in her hand, running the flat part of the blade tenderly, intimately, across Jaina’s neck then bringing it down, tucking it back into her belt.

She smiled without humor and leaned close, cool lips brushing Jaina’s ear, whispering, “Perhaps we’re both cowards, Proudmoore.”

Jaina shivered and her lower lip trembled slightly. Jaina considered Sylvanas’ words. The banshee was right. She had been running from everything for so long, merely reacting angrily and sadly to anything that she remotely perceived as a slight to her or the Alliance. She did not know how to properly respond to situations anymore, did not know how to react and think logically. Instead, she was emotional and hurt over everything and she acted out and ran when she was needed the most.

Sylvanas turned and filled Jaina’s glass again. She handed it to her, then nudged the mage’s hip with hers, making Jaina take a step to the side, away from the throne. With a clear path, Sylvanas sank down into the seat, holding her forehead in one hand.

Jaina regarded her wearily, then leaned against the throne, sipping her water. She felt emotionally exhausted being here with Sylvanas. “How about a subject change?” she offered, taking another drink.

“Sure,” Sylvanas said, waving about her free hand. “Anything has to be better than talking about our mutual refusal to kill one another.”

“How’s the war against the Legion coming along?”

Sylvanas scoffed and then laughed bitterly. “Apparently, I was wrong. You actually managed to find something worse to talk about.”

“I’m serious,” Jaina said. “I’ve been fighting demons on my own, but I don’t know how the war itself is going.”

Sylvanas shrugged her shoulders. “As well as fighting a war against countless powerful demons can be expected, Proudmoore,” she said, “which is to say, not at all.”

“Great,” Jaina sighed.

“Help us,” Sylvanas said simply, looking up at Jaina.

Jaina shook her head. “I can’t,” she said.

“Why the fuck not?”

Jaina bristled. “I’m not in the right state of mind to rejoin the Alliance or the Kirin Tor. I’ll just make things worse.”

Sylvanas stood and leaned close to the mage again. Jaina stood firm, enduring the banshee’s withering stare.

Sylvanas’ eyes calmed then and she asked, with an uncharacteristic softness, “What would need to happen for you to return to the goody-goody Jaina Proudmoore that we... grudgingly... respected? The one who actually wanted to work towards peace, the one who accepted the Horde?”

Jaina felt tears prick her eyes and she swallowed. “That Jaina died in Theramore,” she whispered hoarsely.

Sylvanas threw up her hands. “Fine.”

Jaina watched as Sylvanas turned and paced the room.

“I need to figure this out on my own,” Jaina murmured.

Sylvanas stopped pacing and looked at her. “Somehow I feel like that isn’t entirely true.”

Jaina licked her suddenly dry lips and took another sip of her water. “What do you mean?”

Sylvanas smirked at her. “You came to me tonight. You wanted to see me as warchief, wanted answers about the Broken Shore, wanted to know why Vol’jin chose me in his final moments.”

“And?” Jaina asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

“You despise the Horde,” Sylvanas reminded her. “I _am_ the Horde now. If anything is going to change for you in how you regard my people, I think I would be right to assume it begins with me.”

Jaina opened her mouth to reply, then quickly closed it. Sylvanas was scarily perceptive and it unnerved her deeply.

“Judging by your silence, I’m willing to bet that I hit the nail on the head.”

Jaina stood quietly still, not ready to speak. She looked down and watched out of the corner of her eye as Sylvanas went back to her table with various papers and dipped a quill in ink, scribbling something on a small piece of parchment. She set down the quill, lifted the parchment, and blew on it lightly, helping to dry the ink. She folded it and walked over to Jaina, taking her free hand in both of hers and gently pressing the note into her palm, closing the mage’s fingers over it with a surprising tenderness. She stepped back and Jaina looked at her own closed palm, then up at Sylvanas.

“Coordinates,” Sylvanas explained.

“To where?” Jaina asked. She felt as though she was in a daze.

Sylvanas smiled. “You’ll see when you arrive.”

“Will you be there?” Jaina asked, aware that she had begun to shake a bit.

Sylvanas nodded, saying, “I’ll meet you there tomorrow night.”

Jaina forced herself to nod as well, then said, “What’s the point of this?”

Sylvanas smiled again. “I think I might be able to help you find what you’re looking for.”

Jaina looked stunned. How was the banshee able to read her so well? Were her feelings and thoughts that obvious? Was she really so transparent? She figured that must be the case, even if her friends and those she had been close to had seemingly been able to look past her actions and emotions, content to just let her be. Even Kalecgos, who knew her mind, body, and soul very well, had not seemed to possess the same level of perception as Sylvanas, and she had spent years with him.

She shook her head and finished her water. Sylvanas took the empty glass from her and held it to her chest. They shared a look, then Sylvanas walked back over to her scouting reports, sifting through them and jotting down notes with a quill.

Jaina watched her for a few moments. She felt far calmer than she had when she had first entered Orgrimmar, but there was still much more work to be done. She would not be able to simply accept the Horde as they were, would not be able to return to her allies and friends and rejoin the Alliance, would not be able to become a different person overnight.

Jaina recognized, however, that tonight was an important step in the right direction. She had needed this and she was relieved she had been able to force herself to take that step, even if it had required some liquid courage in order to do so.

With a deep sigh, she began casting a portal to an inn tucked away in a hidden corner of Azsuna. Sylvanas’ ears perked up at the sound.

“Until we meet again, Proudmoore,” Sylvanas said, tossing the mage a brief glance over her shoulder.

“Until we meet again, Windrunner,” Jaina said.

Sylvanas turned back to the parchments in front of her and Jaina stepped through her portal.

She emerged a fair distance outside the small inn. She looked around to see if she was alone and when she saw that she was, she let out a guttural yell, her body feeling as though it was on fire. The encounter with Sylvanas had taken so much out of her and had made her deeply nervous, overheated, and just a little bit sweaty. The cold night air kissed her face and she lowered her hood, shaking her hair free, letting the chill in the wind cool her down.

She yawned deeply, emotional and physical exhaustion flowing through her. She headed towards the inn that had been her home for the past few days. She never stayed in one place very long, not wanting to linger. She lived a nomad’s existence, but it did not bother her. She no longer had a home, she did not feel welcome anywhere that she used to feel as such.

She nodded to the innkeeper as she entered and walked tiredly to her room. She unlaced and removed her boots, then stripped out of her robes and pants, leaving herself clad only in undergarments. She walked over to the small bathroom and turned on the water in the sink. She leaned over and splashed her face and neck to cool down, then dried off with a small towel.

She looked up, regarding herself in the mirror. She barely recognized herself these days. Gone was the woman who advocated for peace, who willingly worked with the Horde, and was happy doing so.

She was a shell of her former self, a husk who went through the motions of daily life, getting zero enjoyment or any good feelings at all from anything she did.

She ran a shaky hand through wild white hair, tucked her single lock of gold behind her ear. She shook her head. She had reached her lowest point, she thought. There was nowhere to go except up. Hopefully, she could begin to climb out of the hole she had spent years falling deeper and deeper into, unable to leave.

She looked in the mirror again. Her eyes looked soulless and dead. She closed her eyes and opened them, partly expecting the action to bring life back into her eyes, but they were still the same. She closed her eyes again, this time suppressing the tears threatening to leak out.

She wiped her eyes and walked silently to her bed. She climbed in, drawing the covers to her chin. She began thinking about her visit to Orgrimmar and her conversation with the Horde’s Warchief and a feeling of calmness swept over her. She had not known what to expect and, furthermore, did not know what she had even expected from the encounter, but it had somehow gone well. She had gained at least a bit of perspective, something that would certainly help her towards finding herself and figuring out the person she now was.

Jaina closed her eyes, feeling lighter than she had in months, if not years, and there was one person to thank for it.

Sylvanas Windrunner.

***

Jaina’s boat came to a stop, gentle waves caressing the sides. With a wave of her hand, she dismissed her water elementals. It was the following night and she had reached the coordinates that Sylvanas had given her, a small island a fair distance from Quel’Thalas. It was a place not on any map of the region that Jaina had ever seen.

She climbed carefully out of her boat and looked around in the evening’s twilight. It was beautiful, the sand was pure white, the water was clear, and she could see fish and other sea life near the shore.

There were tall trees blanketing the island, hinting at a small forest if she kept walking inland. She was not sure when Sylvanas would be arriving and she did not think exploring a place she had never been would be wise, especially when she was expecting someone.

Instead, she unlaced her boots and tugged them off, walking along the shore in her bare feet, squishing the wet sand between her toes. There was a light breeze that made her cloak billow behind her and she pulled back her hood, letting her hair fly about.

She wondered where Sylvanas was. Surely the banshee queen should have been here by now. She sighed a bit and shook her head. Even with being stuck waiting, she felt relaxed in this place. It seemed entirely empty save for herself and Jaina was relieved to not be surrounded by people for once.

Exhaling softly, she withdrew her cloak and spread it out on the sand, sitting down upon it, then laying back with her hands behind her head.

The sun had disappeared entirely, the sky illuminated by an incredible number of stars and further lit up by the partial moon that seemed to be smiling down at Jaina. A feeling of calmness like that of the previous night when she was falling asleep washed over her and she closed her eyes, relaxing completely.

***

Jaina was gently awakened some time later by fingers brushing her shoulder and then lightly touching her cheek, making her shiver at the chill. She opened her eyes, finding Sylvanas sitting next to her, a kind smile on her lips.

“You’re late,” Jaina observed, still laying down.

“I said I’d meet you here,” Sylvanas countered, “I didn’t give you a time.” She was still smiling.

Jaina finally sat up, running a hand through her hair. The breeze was stronger now and her hair whipped about everywhere, flying in her face.

Sylvanas chuckled at the sight, as Jaina shook her head and spat out strands that had gotten caught in her mouth. Jaina frowned at her until the banshee produced a band and slipped it over her wrist, then gathered all of Jaina’s hair in her hands and considered for a moment.

Jaina raised an eyebrow at Sylvanas’ thoughtful look.

“Hmm...” Sylvanas smiled and wiggled an obnoxiously long eyebrow at Jaina as she began braiding the mage’s white locks.

Jaina looked out over the ocean, listening to the waves crash upon the sand. The wind was whistling peacefully as it swept over the mage and banshee.

After a couple of minutes, Sylvanas slipped the band off her wrist and secured it around the end of Jaina’s new braid.

“There,” she said, admiring her work, “that should keep your hair out of your face.” She twirled the little lock of gold she had been unable to fit into the braid around her fingers.

Jaina looked at Sylvanas and gave her a nod. “Thank you.”

“Mhm,” said Sylvanas. “Now that we’re both here, and you’re not eating your hair, let’s talk.”

Jaina, for the first time in a while, felt a smile twitch at her mouth, and she felt herself chuckle softly.

“I made you laugh,” Sylvanas said, grinning at her. “Good.”

Jaina felt slightly uneasy under the banshee’s gaze and she changed the subject. “What is this place? I’ve never seen it on any map.”

“You wouldn’t. Very few even know it’s here.”

“How did you find it?”

Sylvanas looked out over the water. “Hundreds of years ago, I was having a particularly awful day. I can’t even remotely remember the specifics, but I can recall being upset and wanting to get away from everyone and everything.

“I took a boat and angrily set off, not caring where I ended up. After some time, I saw an island on the horizon and I decided I wanted to see what was there.

“I ended up finding a place that I would return to frequently over the years to clear my head and get some distance from everyone.

“Every time I came here, I would almost instantly feel at ease. I’d walk the beach, disappear into the forest, take a swim, then head back home in a much better mood and infinitely better state of mind.”

Jaina regarded the banshee’s profile curiously. “Is that why you brought me here, then? To put me in a better mood? Give me a better state of mind?”

Sylvanas nodded and turned to her. “I think it’ll be good for you.”

Jaina looked away, her eyes drifting down the beach. “Maybe,” she said. Her tone was noncommittal, but she thought about the previous night. She had taken a step forward and this was another one in the right direction.

Sylvanas looked upon the mage for a moment, then patted her leg and stood. Jaina looked up at her.

“Let’s go for a swim.”

Jaina balked, shaking her head and stammering, “I-I didn’t bring a-a suit...”

Sylvanas began taking off her boots. She quirked an eyebrow at Jaina. “Neither did I.” She kicked her boots off onto the sand.

Jaina’s eyes went wide.

Sylvanas held out a hand and Jaina reluctantly took it, rising from her seat. “Help me with this armor, would you? Bit of a chore to do it myself.”

Jaina stepped back, folding her arms over her chest. Blinking, she said in disbelief, “You want me to undress you?”

Sylvanas tilted her head at the mage. “No,” she said patiently, “I want your help in removing armor that’s difficult to do so alone.”

Jaina frowned. “That’s different... how?”

A cheeky grin spread over Sylvanas’ features as she tugged off her gloves and bracers, dropping them on Jaina’s cloak. “Well, removing my armor just means helping me with an annoying task. Undressing me implies we’re up to something.” She gave Jaina a look, raising an eyebrow at her, and asked sweetly, “Are we up to something, Proudmoore?”

Jaina was still frowning, but her mood lightened somewhat and she helped Sylvanas take off a spiky pauldron. “Don’t get cute.”

Sylvanas removed her other pauldron then began pulling off her greaves. “I’m already cute, darling, even undead.” She looked thoughtful, then said, “I was much cuter when I was alive, I think...”

“You’re something else, Windrunner.”

“Indeed.”

Their eyes met for a moment and then Jaina looked away. Sylvanas chucked her greaves next to her pauldrons, then began removing her chest plate.

“Help?”

Jaina turned back and tentatively gripped the chest plate, pulling it away and dropping it near the rest of Sylvanas’ armor.

Sylvanas was clad in undergarments and she turned and began to walk towards the water. Jaina breathed a sigh of relief, then Sylvanas removed those as well, turning around briefly to toss the garments on top of the rest of her armor.

Jaina’s mouth was agape and she looked down, clearing her throat. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Sylvanas dive into the water and then surface, shaking her hair and looking towards the shore.

“Come on, Proudmoore!” Sylvanas called. “Get in here, the water’s fine!” After a moment she added thoughtfully, “I think...”

Jaina stared at the banshee as she splashed about, diving and resurfacing, tumbling over and over, doing somersaults in the water.

“You’re not afraid of the ocean, are you?” Sylvanas called, her voice teasing. She floated on her back, kicking water towards the shore.

“Of course not,” Jaina bit back.

“What are you waiting for?”

Jaina looked down, tears creeping into her eyes. What was she afraid of? It was just a swim in the ocean with the leader of an enemy faction... what could possibly happen?

She groaned loudly and thought she heard Sylvanas chuckle. She turned her back to the water and began undressing, laying her robes and pants on top of her cloak. The chill in the air made her shiver almost violently, goose flesh breaking out all over her body.

She folded her arms over her chest, trying to warm up. She turned back around, finding Sylvanas staring at her with interest and curling a single beckoning finger at her.

Jaina sighed, shaking her head. Locking eyes with Sylvanas, she began to slowly remove her undergarments. Sylvanas dove under the surface before Jaina took anything off and Jaina found herself smirking. She tossed her underwear onto her pile of clothes and walked quickly to the shoreline, gasping when the water hit her legs. It was chilly, but not as chilly as Jaina thought it would be.

She dove into the water, opening her eyes underneath the surface. She spotted a few fish swimming about, as well as starfish and other creatures. She broke the surface, inhaling gulps of air and wiping water off her face.

She felt free.

She noticed Sylvanas’ eyes on her, watched as the banshee’s mouth curved into a warm smile. Surprising herself, she smiled back, a soft laugh escaping her lips. Sylvanas splashed her and her laugh deepened.

“This is amazing,” she breathed. “I don’t ever want to leave.”

Sylvanas gestured towards the island with both arms. “Stay as long as you like, darling.”

Jaina’s mouth dropped open and her eyes widened. “What about food and shelter?”

“Through the trees, there’s a little place with a bed and fire pit, plus a supply of food and water, amongst other drinks.” She gave Jaina a wink.

Jaina felt her cheeks flush and she dipped under the water then resurfaced, shaking her hair. “You’re just full of surprises, Windrunner.”

“Little bit,” Sylvanas said, splashing her again. Jaina splashed her back and they shared a grin. “Swim with me.”

Jaina was intrigued. “Where to?”

“Let’s do a lap around the island.”

“All right,” Jaina said. She felt playful and asked, “What do I get if I win?”

Sylvanas shook her head and laughed. “You’re not going to, darling. I wouldn’t worry about it.”

Jaina frowned. “I could beat you,” she protested as Sylvanas grinned broadly at her.

“In your dreams, perhaps.”

She quirked an eyebrow at Sylvanas and splashed her. “Now I _have_ to win.”

“Good luck, Proudmoore,” Sylvanas said with a twinkle in her eye, “you’re going to need it.”

“Good luck to you, too.”

Sylvanas prepared to take off. “Ready?”

Jaina nodded then said, “Wait... what are we playing for?”

Sylvanas considered for a moment, then said, “The winner gets to do something the loser would never expect.”

Jaina frowned and a chill went through her. “Sounds a bit ominous.” Sylvanas just smiled.

“On three,” Sylvanas said. “Count it with me.”

“1...”

“2...”

“3!”

They dove into the water and swam freestyle, quickly working their way around the small island. When they were halfway around, Sylvanas paused briefly to let Jaina catch up to her and pointed at the small building near the shore.

“That’s the place?” Jaina asked, panting.

“Mhm,” said Sylvanas. “I’ll show you around later.”

Jaina nodded and the two resumed their race. Jaina began to slow down around the three-quarters mark and frowned as Sylvanas easily swam far ahead of her. Sighing, knowing she would be defeated, Jaina followed Sylvanas the rest of the way, coming to a stop near where they started.

Sylvanas smiled when Jaina reached her and Jaina just shook her head. “All right,” she said, slapping her hands on the water. “Do whatever it is you think I won’t expect.”

Sylvanas dipped under the water and emerged in front of Jaina, inches from her face. A small, almost shy smile graced her features and Jaina trembled, lips parted, unsure how to react.

Sylvanas lifted both hands, gently cupping Jaina’s face, and leaned in, giving her a sweet kiss. Jaina felt her eyes drift closed in spite of herself.

What was she doing? This was insanity.

Jaina let her arms drape around Sylvanas’ neck as they continued to kiss, but inside, she was screaming.

She loved Kalecgos.

She was in an unknown place far away from civilization.

She was with an _enemy_.

What was happening? Why was she encouraging it? And, most importantly, and frighteningly, why did it feel like the most natural thing in the world?

The kiss deepened, Sylvanas digging her fingers into Jaina’s hips, bringing her closer, biting her lower lip, bruising it.

Jaina trembled, the kiss was awakening something in her she was not aware she wanted. It felt good, Sylvanas being rough with her.

She wanted more.

Sylvanas pulled away and Jaina almost tugged her back, but caught herself, trying to figure out what was going on. All she could think about was how intense it had felt, how good Sylvanas tasted, how chilled her lips were, how she wanted Sylvanas to wrap her in a tight embrace, kissing her until she had had her fill, and never letting her go.

Jaina had not bothered to hide that she enjoyed the kiss. She could have stormed out of the water, dressed quickly and left, but what good would that have done? The entire point of this excursion was to help her face her feelings, confront what was preventing her from moving past everything that had shaped her into the bitter, hateful, vengeful woman she currently was.

Perhaps, this was what she needed. Something truly unexpected, something that she would probably never have considered doing. She had nothing left to lose at this point, in any case. She had already left the Kirin Tor and abandoned the Alliance out of sheer anger and frustration, deep, resentful feelings that she had not been able to move past.

Sylvanas’ voice broke her out of her thoughts. “Want to see the house?”

“What?”

Sylvanas gave her a cheeky smile. Jaina frowned slightly and Sylvanas once again twisted the curly gold lock of the mage’s hair around her finger.

“Come on, Proudmoore,” Sylvanas said, swimming closer to shore and then walking out of the water.

Jaina watched her, eyes gazing upon her bare shoulders, back, and legs, the cool moonlight making her wet skin shimmer beautifully.

“You have a spell that can dry us off?” Sylvanas asked, looking over her shoulder at Jaina.

Jaina nodded and emerged from the water. She did not bother covering herself, there was no point in being modest. Sylvanas was still staring at her, a hungry look in her eyes as she gazed upon Jaina’s naked body, skin glittering in the moonlight.

Jaina held up her hands, summoning blazing hot fireballs that quickly dried their bodies. She extinguished the flames and began to dress. She paused when she realized Sylvanas had already started to walk into the forest, wearing only her undergarments and her boots.

“It’s just us here... right?” Jaina asked.

“Mhm.”

With a glance at the rest of her clothes, Jaina opted to only wear her undergarments as well and pulled on and laced up her boots. She ran to catch up with Sylvanas and they walked side by side through the trees.

She was not ready when Sylvanas grabbed her around the waist and pressed her up against a tree trunk. The bark scraped her back, but it felt good.

Sylvanas kissed her hard, biting her bruised, swollen lip. Jaina wrapped her arms around the banshee, dragging her fingers down her back. Sylvanas pulled her fingertips down Jaina’s stomach, the mage’s muscles tensing at the sensation.

Pulling back, Sylvanas whispered, “Did you expect that kiss in the ocean?” She nipped at Jaina’s earlobe, then dipped down, biting into the soft skin of Jaina’s neck, leaving behind marks as Jaina moaned.

“No,” Jaina whispered back. “But I think I needed it.”

Sylvanas roughly pulled off Jaina’s bra, dropping it at their feet. She buried her face in Jaina’s soft, warm breasts, kissing, licking, and biting tender skin. She sucked hard on stiff nipples as Jaina cried out, one hand still digging into Sylvanas’ back while the other fisted her hair, keeping her close.

Sylvanas was leaving marks all over her body and Jaina realized she did not care. Her entire body felt warm and she let out a content sigh.

She felt alive.

For the first time in a long time, her mood and her state of mind were not fueled by hatred or rage. What she felt now was pure desire, pure relaxation.

Nothing else mattered.

She breathed heavily as Sylvanas knelt down, leaving a trail of sloppy wet kisses and bite marks on her stomach. The banshee kissed her through her panties, then yanked them down, roughly spreading her legs apart and diving between them.

Sylvanas ran her teeth along one of Jaina’s thighs, leaving barely perceptible marks, as her hands gripped Jaina’s ass, nails digging into soft flesh. Jaina groaned, leaning back further into the tree, one hand in Sylvanas’ hair, the other touching herself, squeezing one of her breasts, pinching and twisting a nipple.

She thrust against Sylvanas’ cheek, needing the banshee’s mouth on her. Sylvanas seemed to understand, parting Jaina’s weeping folds with her tongue and immediately taking the mage’s swollen clit between her lips, moaning as she suckled the sensitive nub.

Jaina panted as Sylvanas guided two fingers deep inside, twisting, turning, curling, making her tighten her hand in the banshee’s hair. She put her hips into a steady rocking motion, pressing herself hard against Sylvanas.

Sylvanas rose and slammed her mouth against Jaina’s, further bruising her lips. Jaina welcomed it. Sylvanas seemed to be testing her, seeing how much she could take, seeing how much she wanted to be hurt. She relished the punishment, relished being used.

Sylvanas seemed to read her mind. “Am I hurting you, Proudmoore?”

“Yes,” Jaina whispered, “but don’t stop.”

There was a flicker of... something... in Sylvanas’ eyes, but it was gone quickly and Jaina was unable to make out what it was. It was replaced by a wicked grin as the banshee pumped her fingers hard and fast inside Jaina, thumb pressing almost painfully against the mage’s clit. Jaina was still moving her hips, thrusting, grinding against Sylvanas’ hand.

Sylvanas withdrew her fingers then, slipping them into her mouth, eyes closing as she lapped up Jaina’s essence. Jaina regarded her through half-lidded eyes, a quiet whine escaping her lips, wanting Sylvanas to touch her again. The banshee turned Jaina away from her, pushing her breasts up against the tree. The bark scraped her nipples and her soft skin, but the pain felt good and she moaned, pressing her forehead to the tree trunk.

Sylvanas thrust her hand between Jaina’s legs, three fingers working their way inside, Jaina’s mouth falling open in a silent cry as she was stretched to accommodate the banshee.

The fingers inside her did not move and Jaina wanted to scream. She pressed her hands against the tree, supporting herself, panting softly. She bent her knees, lowering herself down, forcing Sylvanas further inside. She straightened her legs, then bent them again, riding the fingers inside her.

Sylvanas seemed to approve, nuzzling her earlobe. The banshee dropped her mouth down, biting Jaina’s shoulder, then tenderly licking the bruised skin, planting such soft, sweet kisses that Jaina began to cry.

Sylvanas moved chilled lips to the back of her neck, repeating the order of biting, then licking and kissing her skin. Tears streamed down Jaina’s face, the combination of roughness and tenderness almost too much to handle.

The banshee finally began to move her fingers, matching Jaina’s motions, and moved her free hand to Jaina’s front, grabbing and squeezing a breast.

Jaina let out a guttural moan as she drew close. Sylvanas let her hand slide down, splaying her fingers over Jaina’s stomach, dipping down further, sliding between drenched folds, coming to rest on Jaina’s clit.

Jaina drew in a breath, her body beginning to shake. She was still riding Sylvanas’ fingers, her legs beginning to become sore with the effort. Sylvanas dragged a sharp nail over Jaina’s tender clit, causing the mage to inhale sharply, her body shuddering. Sylvanas then rubbed two cold fingers over the nub, spinning it in harsh circles that made Jaina cry out, her voice echoing in the trees.

“I know you’re close,” Sylvanas murmured against her ear, stilling both of her hands. “Show me how much you want this.”

Jaina whimpered as she rode the banshee’s fingers harder, trying desperately to find her release. Sylvanas bit down hard on her shoulder, breaking the skin. Jaina cried out again and moved Sylvanas’ hand aside so she could rub her own clit, painfully close to the edge.

Sylvanas resumed the motions of her fingers inside Jaina, fucking her hard. She gripped Jaina’s braid in her free hand and gave it a yank, forcing the mage to tilt her head back. Sylvanas bit the exposed skin of Jaina’s neck, then released her hair and closed her fingers loosely around her throat.

Jaina gasped, fear beginning to come over her. Sylvanas tightened her hold slightly and Jaina felt the fear wash away, replaced with an even more intense feeling of arousal as she abused her clit while Sylvanas punished her cunt with quick, harsh thrusts.

The hand around her throat tightened further and Jaina struggled to breathe. She was seconds away, whimpering and sobbing, closing her eyes, nearly rubbing her clit raw.

With a final scream, muffled in her throat as Sylvanas squeezed tighter, she exploded, her muscles violently contracting, her body shaking, as her climax tore through her. Sylvanas released her throat and Jaina gulped in buckets of air, her head spinning. Her juices dripped onto Sylvanas’ hand, the banshee’s fingers still deep inside her, clearly determined to make her come again.

This time, Sylvanas moved Jaina’s hand away and went back to touching Jaina’s clit. It was soft and sensitive, and Jaina struggled to keep from sobbing at Sylvanas’ rough touch.

It scared Jaina how good it all felt. She had never experienced anything remotely like this, had not known it was something she even wanted. She considered herself relatively open to trying new things, but this, pain mixed with pleasure, being choked hard at the moment she came...

This was completely new and it made her begin to feel like a new person. It felt as though she wanted and needed to be punished for how she was acting towards the people she considered friends and allies. Hatred was slowly consuming her, she was becoming a person that she did not like, did not want to be around.

Perhaps, she was meant to be broken this way, perhaps this was how she could be cleansed and start anew.

Sylvanas turned her back around and their lips crashed together briefly, the banshee pulling back as Jaina’s lips reached out for more. Sylvanas stroked Jaina’s puffy front wall, drawing out a soft moan.

Her arm encircled Jaina’s waist, lifting the mage up, watching as Jaina clenched her fists, the bark tearing up her back. Jaina’s legs held tight around Sylvanas’ hips.

Jaina’s entire body burned and ached with equal parts pain and pleasure. She was sweating enough to make her skin glisten in the moonlight.

The tree wrecked her back while Sylvanas’ fingers wrecked her cunt. Her essence ran down her thighs, erupting from her like a geyser. She moved one hand down, the other supporting herself, wrapped around Sylvanas’ neck. She touched her clit with her fingertips and shivered so strongly she thought she might fall out of Sylvanas’ grasp. Her body was weak, but she welcomed the exhaustion, welcomed Sylvanas working overtime to keep fucking her, pulling freezing fingers and nails against the sensitive ridge inside her, making her hurt in the best way.

Jaina kept her fingers almost still on her clit. She was so wet she could barely keep them in place. She was so sensitive that her clit hurt as she touched it, burned under her fingertips, but she increased the pressure, feeling pleasure flow through her as she shivered, tiny aches and pains gnawing at her muscles and nerves.

She pulled herself closer to Sylvanas, hoping for a rough kiss as she used the banshee’s body as leverage to ride the fingers within her, matching the brisk pace that had been set. The banshee obliged her, kissing her tortured lips, a fang digging hard enough to bring blood. Jaina automatically licked it off her lip, letting the taste of copper fill her mouth. She worked her hips hard, allowing Sylvanas deeper every time she slammed herself down.

She could barely think straight, but a small voice in the back of her mind kept trying to tell her how wrong all of this was and that she was betraying Kalecgos even though their relationship had ended.

She ignored it.

She forced herself to focus on Sylvanas, focus on being fucked so hard that any rational thought slowly faded away.

Sylvanas’ lips dropped to her neck, sweetly licking and kissing the marks she had left earlier, making Jaina hardly able to stand it once more, the roughness followed by tenderness that threatened to drive her insane.

She was close again. Sylvanas had found the perfect rhythm and Jaina adjusted her own to match so that they were in sync. Her fingers played with her clit, her muscles beginning to twitch in anticipation, needing to find release.

She was panting and Sylvanas picked up on the new sense of urgency within her. The banshee shoved herself against Jaina as she moved her hand to the mage’s throat once again, supporting Jaina against the tree by leaning against her.

Pressing her lips to Jaina’s ear as the mage cried out, Sylvanas whispered, “You’re not a coward, Jaina. You’re brave and you’re strong and you can start over. You need only to let yourself go.” She squeezed Jaina’s throat hard.

Holding her breath, Jaina closed her eyes at Sylvanas’ words, feeling like the banshee had now truly broken her, and she came, sobbing as Sylvanas let go of her throat and caressed her cheek.

The banshee kept fucking her, helping her work through the orgasm, only stopping once Jaina’s breathing had returned to normal and she had mostly stopped shuddering. Jaina whimpered as Sylvanas withdrew her fingers and licked them clean before wrapping her in a tight embrace and carrying her the rest of the way to the house.

Jaina buried her face in Sylvanas’ neck, grateful for the closeness the banshee was providing by carrying her and holding her tight.

They arrived at the house a few minutes later, Sylvanas carefully holding Jaina as she opened the door and walked inside. It was dark and Jaina murmured an incantation, hoping the house had candles that could be lit. It did and her spell set all of them alight, illuminating each room.

Sylvanas carried her to the bedroom, setting her down gently on the mattress. Jaina winced, sore from Sylvanas digging sharp nails into soft flesh. Her muscles still burned and ached and she lay down on her side, head resting on a pillow.

She closed her eyes as Sylvanas disappeared from the room. She had been broken and it was exactly what she needed. Now she would be able to move forward, to rebuild herself, to finally start to become a person she respected.

She heard Sylvanas’ boots on the floor as she reentered the room, felt the mattress depress when the banshee climbed into bed with her. Her eyes were still closed, she was close to falling asleep when she heard the sound of a vial being opened and then suddenly her aching muscles and the stinging bites, scrapes, and cuts all over her body began to feel better.

Sylvanas was rubbing a cool, soothing substance on her. She sighed deeply, Sylvanas’ hands relaxing her. They had started on her neck, then moved across her shoulders, down her back and legs. Sylvanas brought her up to a sitting position, pouring more of the substance on her hands and spreading it over her breasts and down her stomach, finishing with soft strokes on her inner thighs.

Jaina touched her skin in a few different places, watching and feeling the substance knit the split skin of the bites Sylvanas had left. She was in awe.

“What is this?”

“Magic,” Sylvanas said, giving her a small smile.

Jaina returned the smile. “Certainly seems to be.”

The two said nothing for a few minutes, Sylvanas massaging the healing salve fully into Jaina’s skin as the mage relaxed further, enjoying the tender touch.

“I hurt you,” Sylvanas said, breaking the silence between them.

“I know,” Jaina said.

Sylvanas swallowed visibly and took one of Jaina’s hands in hers. “Do you hate me?”

Jaina shook her head, confused. “Why would I hate you?”

Sylvanas gestured to Jaina’s body, indicating the marks that had been healed, but did not speak.

Jaina followed Sylvanas’ hands with her eyes. “I don’t see anything.”

Sylvanas frowned. “Don’t get cute.”

Jaina grinned, feeling surprisingly light and playful. “I’m already cute.”

Sylvanas shook her head at Jaina tossing her words back at her. She sighed, then drank in Jaina’s bright smile and gave the mage a small smile of her own. “Now what?” she asked. “Do you feel different? Will you help us fight the Legion?”

Jaina’s smile faded a bit and she shook her head lightly. “It’s a slow process, I think,” she said honestly. “I hit my lowest point and I’m working on getting better.”

Sylvanas rubbed Jaina’s hand. “Good,” she said. “We... didn’t really talk much when we got here.”

Jaina licked her lips and snarked, “I think you were a little busy fucking the hatred and rage out of me.”

Sylvanas smiled without humor and Jaina regarded her curiously. “I’m not exactly proud of what I did. I’m not sure where it came from.”

“Did you enjoy it?” Jaina asked. Before Sylvanas could answer, Jaina continued, “Because I certainly did.”

Sylvanas looked at her with worried eyes. “You scare me, Proudmoore.”

“It’s okay,” Jaina said, leaning close and whispering, “I scare me, too.”

When Jaina pulled back, she saw that the look on Sylvanas’ face was the same that she had caught a glimpse of earlier, when Sylvanas asked if she was hurting her. It was a look of guilt mixed with fear and the slightest bit of intrigue.

“Mind if I sleep?” Jaina asked. “We can talk more tomorrow.”

“Not at all.”

Jaina lay back down. She stayed on top of the covers, her body still feeling warm. She felt Sylvanas settle in behind her, resting a gentle hand on her hip.

“Sylvanas?” Jaina murmured.

“Hm?”

“You never answered my question last night, if you would have chosen yourself to be Warchief.”

Sylvanas sighed deeply and nuzzled Jaina’s neck. “I’m not sure. I’m trying to lead as best I can, but I don’t know if I’m the right person to lead.”

Jaina considered Sylvanas’ words. It was an honest answer and one that she appreciated. She found herself trusting the Warchief. Sylvanas had told her that learning to accept the Horde again and setting aside all of her old feelings would begin with Sylvanas and that had been true, in more ways than one.

She let out a gentle sigh, feeling content and relieved. A silly thought came to her then and she felt her cheeks flush as she said, “There’s something else... Our clothes are still on the beach... and my underwear is in the middle of the forest...”

“Clothes are overrated, darling.”

Jaina laughed, and closed her eyes. Tomorrow, they would talk. Tomorrow, she would start thinking about the future. Tomorrow, she would continue to push towards getting herself in a better state of mind so that she could hopefully rejoin the Alliance and properly assist with the Legion invasion and any other present and future threats.

Tonight, she would rest. Tonight, she would lay in the comforting arms of Sylvanas Windrunner. Tonight, she would officially say goodbye to the old Jaina Proudmoore.

She was looking forward to the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said in the beginning note, this took a darker turn than originally intended. Once I started writing, I let the story take me where it wanted and that led to the ocean kiss, which I was not planning on. It then went further and I started writing the sex scene and I took it out and put it in another note when it was only partially finished, because I thought I wanted to avoid the route that my mind apparently wanted me to take. I opened the new note and finished the scene then pasted it back in and continued writing the rest.
> 
> I’m still a bit surprised that the story ended up where it did, but Jaina’s characterization has always fascinated me (and frustrated me). Sometimes, Blizzard lets her begin to move past Theramore in the books, but then in-game, all of the hurt and anger comes back and it’s like she suddenly has zero self-awareness. This has basically fueled all of my stories so far, they’ve all dealt with how fucked up she has been after Theramore and how she tries to figure everything out. Eventually, I’ll probably write about something different, but I also feel like Theramore will always define her, always be a huge part of who she is. The main thing is, who does she choose to be, who does she want to be. Does she always want to carry around that baggage, does she want to fully follow in her father’s footsteps of believing the Horde are entirely unredeemable?
> 
> This is what I love writing about with Jaina. I love exploring different options and because I’m invested in this damn ‘ship, Sylvanas gets to come along for the ride and ask her the tough questions and help her along the way.
> 
> It’ll never happen in-game, but it is incredibly fun to write about and play around with these characters and this relationship.
> 
> Anyway, I’ve rambled enough. Hopefully my story was an enjoyable read, hopefully it gave you some pause, maybe made you think or gave you the slightest bit of discomfort reading what Jaina was going through.
> 
> I don’t know if I’ll continue this. I think it ended in a hopeful way that maybe doesn’t need another part, but I also would not mind exploring a bit of an AU Legion and beyond where Jaina fixes her shit and actually does something useful before BfA. Who knows.
> 
> Thanks for reading. <3


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um, so I wasn’t sure if I was going to continue this and then I ended up writing almost 12k more words with some AU Legion-y stuff, more of Jaina’s introspection, more of Sylvanas helping in the best way she knows how, and some Jaina/Kalecgos, because I’ve never written them before and with the timeline I’m using in this story, I really felt like I needed to address this relationship. Hopefully, I did them justice. I actually don’t mind the pairing in the books and the game, they’re a bit on the boring side, but boring can be good. We have fanfic for the more exciting pairing. :D
> 
> I split this up into two additional parts not only because it would have been long af, but I think this part had a natural end point that allowed me to make the split.

Her heart pounding, Jaina bolted upright and tried to remember where she was. She breathed heavily, looking about the room. Flashes of the previous night came back to her.

Sylvanas kissing her in the ocean.

Sylvanas pushing her roughly against a tree.

Sylvanas alternately torturing and pleasuring her until she found her release—twice.

Her face grew hot and she looked down. She was still naked. She shifted slightly and winced. Sylvanas’ magic substance had taken care of her bitten, scratched, and scraped skin, but between her legs, there was a dull, aching sort of pain.

She had never been fucked quite so brutally before. It scared her how much she enjoyed it, how much she seemed to crave it.

Arthas and Kalecgos had always been kind and gentle, essentially treating her as though she was fragile, like a porcelain doll, and may break at any moment. She had not known any different. Arthas was her first, Kalecgos her second, and Sylvanas was her third. She had been content with making love considerately and sweetly.

She scooted to the edge of the bed and slowly stood, her legs feeling as though they may give out at any moment. She walked slowly and carefully towards the closed door of the bedroom and gasped slightly when she heard voices on the other side.

One belonged to Sylvanas, the other she could not quite make out. She opened the door quietly, peeking out.

Sylvanas was standing by the front door wearing a light blouse and trousers, conversing with someone outside. The person spoke and Jaina recognized the voice as belonging to Nathanos Blightcaller, advisor to, and friend of, the banshee.

She eavesdropped on the conversation, feeling guilty, but also fearing that Sylvanas may have told Nathanos that she was here.

“I have the latest scouting reports, my lady,” Nathanos was saying. “There’s more activity in Azsuna than usual, seems there’s a pit lord scuttling about.”

“That’s unfortunate. Send my champions as soon as you return.”

“Of course. And might I ask when we’ll be seeing you back in Orgrimmar or the Broken Isles?”

“In due time. I have some... unfinished business to take care of first.”

“Right, well, I do hope to see you again soon, my lady.”

Sylvanas nodded and closed the door. She turned and leaned against it, tilting her head back and closing her eyes. Jaina watched her for a few more moments, then moved to close the bedroom door.

“Eavesdropping, are we?”

Jaina froze and swallowed. She peeked out the door again, finding Sylvanas with an amused look on her face, her arms crossed.

“Come on out.”

Jaina opened the door and awkwardly walked out. She found herself wishing she had not left her clothes on the beach. She shivered, unsure what to do with her arms, so she crossed them over her chest nervously. Sylvanas smiled at her.

“It rained last night, so I took the liberty of washing your clothes. They’re outside drying. You can let the sun work its magic or you can speed up the process and dry them yourself.” She ran a finger along Jaina’s neck, fingertip caressing soft skin, moving down to her chest. “Personally, I think you look better without clothes on, but it’s up to you.”

Jaina uncrossed her arms, dropping them to her sides. Sylvanas cupped a breast in one hand, chilled fingers running along the curve and swell, pulling at a nipple until it was taut.

Jaina breathed steadily and stepped closer. To her surprise, Sylvanas took a step back and dropped her hand. “Help me go over these scouting reports, would you?”

Jaina tried to hide her disappointment and simply nodded.

“Excellent.” She placed the reports in Jaina’s hands. “Go back to the bedroom, I’m going to get us some drinks.”

Jaina nodded again and turned to walk down the hall. She reached the bedroom and climbed onto the mattress, leaning back against the headboard. She slipped under the covers, feeling chilly, and began sifting through the reports.

Sylvanas entered before long with a bottle of wine and two glasses. She poured the wine and set the bottle down on the bedside table and climbed under the blankets next to Jaina.

Jaina sipped her wine and murmured, “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you in regular clothes.”

Sylvanas smiled and began to read the report Jaina was studying. “First time for everything.”

Jaina nodded and shivered slightly at the chill in the room, even with the blankets over her. Goose flesh rose all over her skin and her nipples felt almost painfully hard. Sylvanas noticed her shiver and slipped a hand under the blankets, brushing a nipple with her fingertips. Jaina breathed shakily, arousal beginning to pool in her center. Sylvanas pulled her hand away and flipped to the next report, then placed her hand back where it was.

Sylvanas leaned close, lightly biting Jaina’s shoulder as she continued to rub a stiff nipple. Jaina was unsure how to react. She had moved towards Sylvanas earlier and the banshee had stopped touching her.

Sylvanas scooted closer, biting Jaina’s neck, and started reading the next page. She moved her hand to Jaina’s other breast, stroking soft skin and rolling the nipple between her fingers.

Jaina could barely stand it. The banshee’s hand and mouth felt incredible, but she needed more. “Please...”

Sylvanas looked up at her. “Begging now?” Jaina’s lower lip trembled and Sylvanas bit it hard enough to bring blood. “First eavesdropping, now begging. Tsk, tsk.” Waggling an eyebrow, she gently took Jaina’s chin in her hand and turned the mage’s face towards her. “How badly do you need me?” she whispered.

Jaina was shaking all over, partly from the cold, but mostly from desire. “I...”

“Can you wait until after we kill this pit lord terrorizing Azsuna?”

Jaina nodded mutely. Sylvanas stroked her thigh, then gave it several light pinches and Jaina winced, but the pain felt good. The banshee’s hand spread her legs apart and rubbed her folds, her fingers becoming coated in Jaina’s arousal. Jaina gasped and nearly screamed as Sylvanas dragged a nail hard over her firm, swollen clit.

“I’m not sure if that’s true, darling,” Sylvanas purred, tugging a sensitive earlobe between her teeth.

Jaina’s breaths had grown shallow and her face flushed a deep crimson. “I can wait,” she said, as firmly as she could.

Sylvanas chuckled then, and pulled her hand back, resting it on Jaina’s milky thigh. “There’s a shower outside. Why don’t you get cleaned up and dressed and we’ll make some headway on fighting the Legion together.”

Jaina was still shivering, breathing shakily at the loss of contact. She forced herself to nod, then licked her lips nervously and asked the question that suddenly gnawed at her, “Did you tell Nathanos about us?”

Sylvanas looked confused. “‘Us’?” she repeated. “Is there an ‘us’? Was there a development I was unaware of?”

Jaina looked down. “You know what I’m talking about,” she said quietly.

Sylvanas said thoughtfully, “Hmm, not sure I do, darling.”

Jaina bristled. “Getting cute again?” she asked, her voice bitter.

Sylvanas shook her head. “I’m being honest.”

Jaina trembled with anger and Sylvanas regarded her carefully.

“Okay,” Sylvanas said patiently, “we aren’t together.”

“No shit.”

Sylvanas tilted her head at her. “Then why are you upset?”

“I was asking if you told him I was here, or that you fucked me,” Jaina explained.

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

Sylvanas nudged her with an elbow. “You could have said that first, darling.”

“I thought it was implied,” Jaina nearly hissed.

Sylvanas tenderly ran her fingers along Jaina’s arm and Jaina started to calm down. “I would never tell him or anyone else what we did, or what we might still do. It’s no one’s business but ours.”

Jaina nodded and closed her eyes when Sylvanas’ arms went around her and the banshee’s chin rested on her shoulder.

She felt safe.

“I need to speak with Kalecgos soon,” she said.

“Why is that?”

“Unfinished business,” Jaina said.

Sylvanas nodded. “Last time I knew anything about you two was at Garrosh’s trial. You seemed... very committed to one another.”

“It ended when I walked out of the Kirin Tor, when I left Dalaran,” Jaina said, her voice tinged with sadness and regret.

Sylvanas picked up on it and said gently, “If you still care for him, go to him. Tell him. It’ll be good for you.”

“Last night was good for me,” Jaina whispered. “I needed what you gave me. I needed—“ She cut herself off sharply, afraid to finish her sentence. She wanted to say that she needed Sylvanas, but what were they even doing? What were they now? Was there even a label for what they were?

Sylvanas stiffened slightly with her arms still around Jaina and Jaina felt it, feeling as though she had said too much.

“What are we?” Jaina asked then. “Are we friends? Tentative allies? Are we still enemies?”

Sylvanas gave her a wicked smile. “How about... ‘enemies with benefits’?”

Jaina laughed in spite of herself. “Is that a thing?”

“It is now.”

“Well, then.”

“Someday, we could be friends,” Sylvanas said. “I think we could at least be allies sooner.”

“‘Allies with benefits,’” Jaina said, chuckling.

“As long as there are benefits, we can call ourselves whatever we like.”

“No strings?” asked Jaina.

“No strings. Go see your dragon. He doesn’t need to know about what we do.”

“I can’t do both,” Jaina said. “That’s not fair to him.”

“He’ll never know.”

“I will.”

“Fair enough. There’s that goody-goody Jaina we’ve missed,” Sylvanas said brightly, kissing her cheek.

“It’s just basic human decency,” Jaina said, tensing.

Sylvanas nibbled her earlobe. “Well, I’m not human...”

“You always have to get cute,” Jaina mumbled, shaking her head.

“Just look at me, darling, you know I’m already cute.”

Jaina looked at Sylvanas, finding her with a lovely, teasing smile on her face. Jaina felt her breath catch in her throat as she looked upon the banshee. Sylvanas was truly beautiful and Jaina felt her heart hurting. She missed Kalecgos, but there was something here, something she could not define, something that she wanted to explore.

Sylvanas moved a hand to Jaina’s breasts, twisting and pulling a nipple as Jaina gasped. The banshee’s hand slid down, nails scratching her stomach. She moaned at the sting on her skin as Sylvanas’ hand kept moving lower, back down between her legs, pinching her clit hard between cool fingers. It felt so insanely good. She still needed this, still needed to hurt while being touched, while being played with and fucked. She wondered how long she would need it. Days? Weeks? Months? Forever? Was this going to be the only thing she wanted out of a lover for the foreseeable future?

And what of Kalecgos? Would she need this from him? The kindest, sweetest, most gentle and considerate man she had ever known?

“Sylvanas...”

“Yes?” She stilled her hand.

“What happens if I go see Kalecgos and he and I are unable to make it work?”

Sylvanas raised both eyebrows at her. “Why are you asking me?”

“I...”

Sylvanas tilted her head at her. “You’re someone who has to be in a relationship, aren’t you? You’re not content to just... have fun. It’s all or nothing.”

Jaina did not respond right away. There was a lot of truth to what Sylvanas had said. “Maybe,” she allowed.

“If you consider our ‘enemies with benefits’ a relationship, that should work out, right? It _is_ a relationship of sorts.”

Jaina felt herself smile a bit. “It is.”

“But is it the kind of relationship you want in the long-term?” Sylvanas asked, peering at her.

“I don’t know. I want to be a different person, but I don’t know if that’s something about myself that I can change.”

“You don’t have to change that part of you,” Sylvanas said gently.

“What about you? What do _you_ want?” Jaina asked.

Sylvanas shrugged. “I don’t think much about that sort of thing,” she said. “I’m going to be around for a long time to come, unless something goes horribly, horribly wrong. Imagine being tied down for all eternity...” She gave Jaina an exaggerated shudder.

Jaina chuckled lightly. “I don’t have an eternity like you do. I’m already a few years short of forty and with this Legion invasion, who knows what will happen? I might not even survive.”

“You’ll live,” said Sylvanas. “You’re too stubborn to die.”

Jaina grinned. “That’s probably true.”

Sylvanas was still holding Jaina and the mage still felt safe and comforted in the banshee’s arms. She leaned into Sylvanas and felt Sylvanas’ hold on her tighten.

Jaina looked at Sylvanas then, an amused smile on her face. “Let’s go kill a pit lord.”

***

Later, once Jaina had showered and dressed, she cast a portal to Azsuna for her and Sylvanas and they emerged in the middle of a war zone.

“Light preserve us,” Jaina whispered.

There were demons everywhere, as far as the eye could see. They were holding the line between Alliance and Horde forces and the pit lord both factions were trying to reach.

Jaina hurled a ball of ice towards a dozen or so demons, freezing all of them. Sylvanas took advantage, yelling at Jaina to cover her ears as she let out a high-pitched, painfully shrill and piercing wail, shattering the frozen demons instantly.

Jaina took her hands off her ears and grinned broadly at Sylvanas, feeling excited. “That was terrifying and amazing.”

Sylvanas laughed and clapped her on the shoulder. “We do good work, Proudmoore.”

Jaina nodded and she cast an enormous ball of fire at another group of enemies as Sylvanas fired a tar trap at their feet, slowing them considerably as they burned.

They continued to work together, combining their spells and abilities, gradually cutting through the resistance to reach the towering pit lord.

They stood with their allies, looking around at everyone, then raising their weapons and charging forward.

Jaina and Sylvanas flanked him, careful to stay away from his tail. Together, with their allies, they dealt massive damage to him, weakening him little by little. The lower his health went, however, the more damage he dealt to everyone and the more difficult it became for the healers to keep people alive.

Still they fought, everyone rallying together, using all the tools and spells and abilities at their disposal to finally vanquish the massive, powerful demon.

Everyone cheered when he fell, laughing and hugging one another. Jaina looked to Sylvanas and found the banshee regarding her with a silly grin.

“What do you say, Proudmoore?” she called over the roar of the crowd. “Will you help us?”

Jaina felt her face grow hot as her lips turned up in a smile. “I’m in, Windrunner.”

Sylvanas winked at her and tossed her a small pouch.

“What’s this?”

“Reagents, so you can make a portal directly back to the island, if you so wish.”

Jaina smiled and tucked the pouch away in a pocket. “Thank you.”

Sylvanas nodded. “Go find your dragon, I’m sure he’s here somewhere. I’m going to help mop up the rest of these demons.”

Jaina nodded. “Okay.”

She gestured to the pocket in which Jaina had deposited the pouch. “If you need to find me later, for whatever reason, you know where I’ll be.” She gave Jaina a slight smirk.

“‘For whatever reason’?” Jaina repeated, smirking back at Sylvanas.

Sylvanas shrugged, a sly grin twisting her lips. Playing dumb, she said, “Nothing specific comes to mind at the moment, darling. But if you think of something...”

Jaina nodded, amused. “Mhm.”

They both turned and headed in opposite directions. Jaina looked around, her eyes falling upon numerous demons still fighting, despite their commander having been defeated.

She spotted Kalecgos fighting off a pack of stragglers. It was unmistakably him, battling in his dragon form. He finished killing the lesser demons and let out a roar, making the rest of the enemies scatter and disappear through conjured portals.

“Kalecgos,” she breathed.

He froze at the sound of her voice and turned to her, swiftly changing into his half-elf, half-human form.

“Jaina...”

She gave him a slight smile, walking towards him. He met her halfway and gave her a quick once over, asking, “Are you all right?”

He touched her arm as he looked at her and she shivered, looking up into his eyes. Feelings came rushing back in full force and she said, “I’m fine. I’ve... changed. Hopefully for the better.”

“You changed your hair, too,” he said, reaching his hand towards her braid, lightly grazing it with gentle fingers. He smiled. “It suits you.”

Jaina felt herself grow weak, staring at this wonderfully kind and beautiful man whom she still loved deeply. She stepped closer, bringing trembling hands to his face, and kissed him.

He did not return the kiss at first and Jaina began to feel as though she was ruining things and went to take a step back. He stopped her, pulling her close to him, his arms encircling her as he deepened their kiss.

“I missed you,” he murmured. “I wasn’t sure if I would ever see you again.”

Jaina lay her head against his chest as he held her. He was warm and his heart was thumping wildly against her ear. She found herself suddenly thinking of Sylvanas and she forced the banshee out of her head. Kalecgos was the one for her, Kalecgos was who she wanted to spend her life with...

Wasn’t he?

She shivered again, his closeness making her want him, despite her inner conflict. “Is there somewhere private we can go to... talk?”

He stiffened in her arms, swallowing visibly. “We can go to my quarters in Dalaran, if that’s all right.”

Jaina nodded and cast a portal to the city. They stepped through, hand in hand. When they arrived, he whisked her away to his room and she began kissing him in earnest once the door was shut. She hastily unbuttoned his shirt, running her hands over the smooth muscles of his chest.

Her hands dropped down to his abdomen, fingertips pressing against taut muscles. They continued to kiss, Kalecgos letting her slip his shirt off entirely. Her fingers trembled as she moved her hands to her robes and bra, letting them fall to the floor.

She stood before him now, as she had many times before, but she found her mind wandering to Sylvanas. Once again, she forced the banshee out of her thoughts and pushed Kalecgos gently towards the bed.

Kalecgos climbed onto the mattress, laying on his back and groaning as Jaina sat atop him, leaning down and kissing his neck. His body was so warm that being near him started to make Jaina feel dizzy. She trailed her lips over his pulse point and down strong, muscled shoulders. She kissed his chest and stomach, leaving behind a faint glistening line of saliva.

She sat up and began tugging off his trousers. She pulled them down past his thighs, then leaned down again, kissing his abdomen down to the waistband of his underpants. She stroked him through the cloth, Kalecgos murmuring her name.

She removed her own trousers and underwear, dropping them on the floor. He sat up then, gathering her in his arms, kissing her deeply.

“I missed you,” he said, nuzzling her ear.

Jaina opened her mouth to reply, but did not speak right away. Sylvanas was in her head again, flashes of their encounter in the forest filling her mind.

Long, chilled fingers fucking her while the tree scraped her back.

Teeth breaking her skin, then a cool tongue lavishing the bites with tender kisses.

A slender hand closing around her throat as she came...

She let out an involuntary moan and Kalecgos chuckled, pulling her from her thoughts.

“Sounds like you missed me as well.”

Jaina forced a smile and reached between them, sliding under the waistband of his shorts, taking his length in her hand, stroking him from base to tip. He groaned against her neck. She moved down, taking him in her mouth, lips caressing his tip, then sliding further along his shaft, moaning as he hit the back of her throat.

She trailed her fingers down the rest of his length. He was tenderly running his hand along her braid. He had noticed earlier that she had changed her hair and had mentioned it. She did not think much of it, but now, with Sylvanas invading her thoughts, she could not help but focus on it. The banshee had thoughtfully braided her hair to keep it out of her face and she had kept it.

She liked it.

She could not get Sylvanas out of her head. She kept trying to focus on the man she was in bed with, the man whose cock was deep in her mouth and quivering in her hand.

She thrust her free hand between her legs, rubbing herself, using one finger to dip inside her wet heat. She added a second, pumping hard and fast, curling against her front wall.

She saw Kalecgos watching her out of the corner of her eye. She sat up, clearing her throat as she let his cock slip out of her mouth. She continued to stroke him, then moved up so that her cunt was directly above him. She lowered herself down, squeezing him as she took his entire length deep inside her, tilting her head back, eyes closed.

Even with him kissing her neck the way she liked, hands on her breasts, his hips moving in time with hers, she could only think about Sylvanas. She wanted to be back up against the tree, dragging her nails down Sylvanas’ back as the banshee fucked her, made her moan and scream, wanting more.

She lifted Kalec’s head up and kissed him roughly as she moved her hands to his broad, strong back and tentatively pulled her fingertips down, nails scratching him.

He pulled back, stilling his hips, and looked into her eyes. “That hurt.”

Jaina’s mouth dropped open slightly and she asked, “But it felt good, though, didn’t it?”

The look on his face was one of worry. “I... can’t say that it did.”

Jaina felt her face burn with shame and she looked down. “I’m sorry,” she mumbled and quickly scrambled off him, starting to get up from the bed, tears in her eyes.

He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her back, and held her close, flipping them so that he was on top of her. He kissed her deeply and she felt herself calm down, relaxing under the weight of him.

“I didn’t mean to make you feel guilty,” he said. “I’m just not used to roughness like that.”

She swallowed and doubled down, pulling her nails down his back again and whispering, “Bite my neck.”

Kalec looked worried again, wincing at Jaina’s nails. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

She pulled him close, murmuring against his ear, “I want you to.”

“Why?”

“It feels good to me, Kalec.” Jaina kissed him roughly, chewing on his lower lip.

“What happened to you?” he asked, touching his bruised lip, concern in his voice. “What happened between leaving Dalaran and when we met again?”

 _Sylvanas_ , she wanted to say. Sylvanas had opened her eyes to something new and exciting, something that punished her for how she felt about the Horde as she tried to move past it, but also let her have pleasure as a hand around her throat restricting her airway made her come that much more intensely, while also being able to snuff out her life at any moment. It was dangerous and deeply arousing and, for the time being at least, Jaina needed it.

“Nothing,” she answered. “I’ve just been killing swarms of demons on my own and I want to come back and help.”

“That doesn’t explain...” he trailed off, still rubbing his lip.

He was still on top of her, but had not entered her again after she had moved away from him. She reached down, taking him in her hand and guiding him towards her entrance. She pitched her hips upwards, taking his tip inside her. She moaned, moving her hands to his hips, fingertips dancing on his skin.

She lifted her face, giving him a gentle, and hopefully reassuring, kiss. She felt the tension leave him and he slowly seated himself inside her, brushing the lock of gold out of her face and leaning down to kiss her neck. She reached up a hand, cradling the back of his head. He moved carefully within her and Jaina forced herself to stay silent. She wanted to cry out, tell him that she needed him to go faster, harder, to bruise her cunt, make her hurt before she came.

She wanted him to bite her, at the very least. She craved a little pain, craved the delectable feeling of hurt and comfort, pain and pleasure.

Sylvanas was in her head again. This time, she welcomed the banshee’s presence. She closed her eyes, imagining the banshee here with her, fingers roughly fucking her, teeth biting her shoulders and neck, hand wrapping intimately around her throat...

Kalec had picked up his pace slightly and had begun to nibble her neck. She started growing excited. If he was nibbling, maybe he’d be open to biting as she had asked. “Bite a little harder,” she said.

She heard him swallow hard, but he obliged, his teeth nipping her neck, leaving slight marks behind. It was not as rough as she would have liked, but it would suffice.

She moved her hands back down to his hips and began thrusting quickly in time with his. “Faster,” she murmured, “please, Kalec.”

He sped up again, now moving faster than he had ever done, any time they had been together. It still was not enough and Jaina pushed against his shoulders and chest so that she was on top of him again. To her relief, he looked intrigued and just a bit excited as she rode him relentlessly.

He held her close, kissing and biting her neck, his hips matching her motions, burying himself deep inside her.

Her eyes still closed, she imagined being pressed to the tree, stinging scrapes all along her back, as her legs wrapped tightly around Sylvanas’ waist, relishing the long, harsh, cool fingers pumping, twisting, raking against her spot. She was close and she pictured Sylvanas’ hand closing around her throat. She held her breath and dropped a hand down between her legs. She was impossibly wet, fingers sliding all over her clit.

Kalec looked more aroused than she had ever seen him, but she knew this would not last. As soon as they finished, he would go back to being worried about her, wondering how and why she had changed from the far less adventurous woman he had spent several years knowing and loving.

Her muscles tensed around him and she felt him tense as well. She hated that she needed Sylvanas in her head to get close. She wanted to focus on Kalec and only Kalec, return to the safe, comfortable relationship they once had.

Nothing about this encounter was close to how they had been together before. Their lovemaking had always been sweet and careful, even languid, and before Sylvanas, she had enjoyed it. She had not needed more, or at least she thought. Perhaps, she always needed what Sylvanas had been able to give her, she had just been afraid to vocalize it and she had needed to have it drawn out of her.

She swallowed. She was getting close, but she was nearly about to ruin her own orgasm with her thoughts. She shook her head slightly, imagining Sylvanas again. She shivered, trying to focus on Kalec at least a little, but she felt herself start to grow cold and she went back to her thoughts of Sylvanas.

She pulled Kalec close, their lips crashing together and in her mind, she was kissing the chilled, delicious lips of the banshee and it was enough to finally send her over the edge, panting, Sylvanas’ name filling her head. She had to bite her own lip to keep from calling the banshee’s name.

Beneath her, Kalec responded to her muscles clenching and releasing around him and he whispered her name as he spilled himself inside her, hot ropes splashing against her walls, filling her with a pleasant, comforting heat.

She breathed heavily, trying to recover. Her walls milked him as she continued to ride him, but her pace had slowed to a crawl. She finally sat still and he held her close, kissing her sweetly. She could still feel his come inside her, could feel its warmth begin to drip out of her as she moved off him.

She lay beside him, the two of them panting. His seed was still spilling out of her, staining the sheets. She reached down, dipping two fingers inside herself, then brought them up to her mouth. She sucked on her fingers, savoring her own taste as well as his.

She caught her breath and sat up. “Mind if I shower?”

Kalec shook his head. “Mind if I join you?”

Jaina shook her head. The two rose from the bed and made their way to the bathroom. Jaina started the water and Kalec wrapped his arms around her from behind, tenderly kissing the back of her neck.

Jaina could not deny that being with Kalec felt good, but there was definitely something missing, something savagely carnal, something she only felt with Sylvanas. She realized she was becoming comfortable with the idea of needing to be hurt. What had previously scared and excited her now only excited her.

This was who she was, this was what she wanted. She was looking forward to being back in Dalaran, being back with the Kirin Tor and the Alliance, with Sylvanas behind her in the shadows, ready to fulfill her needs whenever she wanted.

She had said goodbye to the old Jaina Proudmoore and a new version of herself had risen, one who would let go of her anger and rage, one who would no longer be fueled by either emotion, one who no longer wished to be with Kalec.

She let Kalec kiss her, let herself savor the last time they would ever be together. They stepped into the shower and Kalec soaped up a sponge, running it over all Jaina’s body, still standing behind her. Before long, she felt him press against her, felt that he was nearly ready for round two.

She wondered if he could tell this was the end. Perhaps he already knew, perhaps that had been why their lovemaking had been so intense, much more intense than ever before, because it was the last time.

She decided to vocalize how she felt. “I... can’t be with you,” she said softly.

“I know,” he said, surprising her. He rinsed the soap off her neck and kissed soft skin. His voice was resigned, but there was much sadness in it. “You said you changed and I believe you have. I just... don’t believe that I’m ready for you, for how different you are.”

Jaina felt tears prick her eyes. They showered in silence for several minutes, Kalec still behind her, his erection pressing against her ass as he took out her braid and washed her hair.

They finished washing and rinsing and Jaina shut off the water, stepping out carefully. She set her hands on the counter, looking at herself in the mirror. Kalec stood behind her as she bent over, inviting him in one last time. His fingers slipped between her folds. The shower had washed away most of her natural lubrication and Kalec knelt behind her, brushing her clit with his tongue while his fingers rubbed her and pushed cautiously inside, her arousal growing.

“Fuck me,” she said, all pretense gone.

Kalec obliged, standing and taking his cock in his hand, rubbing the tip between her folds, Jaina’s essence making it glisten. He entered her, burying himself to the hilt, grasping her hips as he began to thrust. She looked at herself in the mirror, then looked at Kalec. He looked troubled, looked like he was going through the motions and not actually enjoying himself.

Guilt wracked her and she murmured, “I’ll always love you, Kalec. I’m sorry I can’t be who I was.”

Kalec stopped briefly, looking at her in the mirror. “I’ll always love you, Jaina. I’m sorry I can’t be who you need me to be.”

They shared brief, sad smiles and Kalec resumed his motions, now looking more accepting of their situation, accepting of the people they both were. He pumped his hips with renewed energy, Jaina crying out softly as he filled her. Tentatively, he dragged his fingertips down her back. She shivered and a wicked smile crossed her features. She watched him smile in response in the mirror, then shivered again, gasping, as he added nails to the mix, drawing lines down her back, but not using enough pressure to scratch her or break the skin.

His smile was tight and Jaina knew he was in turmoil over wanting to do what she wished and wanting to be kind and tender with her as he always had been. Kind and tender would win out, she knew, and that was okay. She did not need him to change, nor did she want him to.

They were different people and she no longer wanted to spend her life with him.

“Harder,” she said and a look of unease crossed his features. She ignored it and repeated her request. He gave in, holding onto her hips as leverage, his own hips moving hard and fast against her.

She reached down and began circling her clit with two fingers. The counter was low enough and the mirror long enough that Kalec could watch her touch herself and he groaned with pleasure at the sight, his eyes lighting up.

Jaina smiled and rubbed her clit hard, abusing it, relishing the ache and the burn. She was close again. She looked up in the mirror, finding Sylvanas there, watching the banshee grin wickedly as she imagined chilled fingers thrusting and turning and spreading inside.

She shook her head slightly and Kalec’s image was back in the mirror, his length deep within her, thrusting hard and fast like she wanted. She moaned, resting her chin on her arm. She was almost there, her fingers rapidly circling her clit, Kalec hitting her cervix every time his cock filled her. It hurt, but it felt good.

She panted, feeling her body shudder and shake, feeling her muscles tense and burn. Sylvanas’ name filled her head again and she quickly clamped her teeth on her arm to keep from screaming it as her orgasm took over her body, her thighs trembling as she struggled to stay standing.

With a few final pumps, Kalec followed her over the edge, grabbing a nearby washcloth. Thick streams painted her walls as she squeezed him tightly, pulling all he had out of him. He stayed seated inside her as the last bit of his come slipped from him. He withdrew slowly, using the cloth to wipe the seed dripping from the two of them. He cleaned as much as he could, then jumped in the shower again for a fast wash and rinse. Jaina joined him and the pair quickly cleaned up and stepped out again.

Jaina left the bathroom feeling relieved that she had found the courage to not only go see Kalec, but to properly end things with him so she could move on.

“I’ll be stepping down later today,” he said, “so you can come back.”

Jaina dressed, considering his words. “There’s no need,” she said after a few moments. “I don’t want anything to change leadership-wise. I just want to help however I can.”

Kalec nodded, beginning to dress as well.

“I... might not return to the Kirin Tor, actually,” she said quietly. “I’ll go back to the Alliance, speak with Anduin, find out how I can help.”

“Oh...” Kalec said. Jaina could hear the disappointment in his voice.

She finished dressing and walked over to him, placing her palms on his chest, feeling his heart pound under her hand. “This isn’t goodbye,” she whispered, “I just can’t...” She trailed off, shaking her head. “We’ll see each other again. You’ll always be close to my heart.”

He kissed her and held her close. She sighed in his arms. “This door is closed,” he said softly, “but others will open, and you’ll always be dear to me.”

She stepped back, nodding, and cast a portal to Stormwind Keep. “I’ll see you.”

Kalec smiled, but he was clearly in pain. “Yes, you will.”

With a last kiss, Jaina stepped through her portal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, one part left and then this is probably done, unless I decide to go super deep into a Legion AU, but I don’t really have much in the way of a plan for that.


	3. Chapter 3

Jaina looked around the room briefly, spying Anduin standing near his throne, surprisingly by himself.

“Anduin,” she said softly.

He stiffened and turned around. “Auntie?”

Jaina smiled and Anduin reached her in two long strides, taking her in his arms, hugging her tightly.

“Miss me that much?” she asked, laughter in her voice.

Anduin stepped back, giving her a worried look. “Is everything okay?”

“Sort of,” she replied. “Fought a pit lord earlier.”

“I heard,” said Anduin. “I was in Val’sharah fending off demons there. Seems Alliance and Horde came together to defeat it.”

Jaina nodded. “It was quite the sight... and quite the battle.”

“I’m relieved that our factions triumphed. I believe the Horde is honorable. Working together is a good way to show it.”

“Very true.”

Neither spoke for a time, then Anduin broke the silence to ask, “I don’t want to be rude, but I suppose I’m wondering why you’re here. You were so angry before. I didn’t think I’d see you back again, at least not for quite some time.”

“I had time to think, to consider my actions, consider the person I was and the person I want to be.”

Anduin nodded. “Does that mean you’re back for good?”

Jaina smiled. “I’d like to be, at least in some capacity. I want to help officially, instead of just killing demons on my own. I want to be involved and destroy the Legion once and for all.”

Anduin let out a relieved sigh. “You don’t know how happy it makes me to hear you say that, Jaina.”

Jaina was still smiling as she said, “Defeating the pit lord took a lot out of me. Would you mind if we discussed more details later?”

“Not at all, Auntie. Take all the time you need. I’m just overjoyed that you’re back with us.” He swept her into another hug. “I can’t wait to see you again.”

Jaina stepped back, nodding her appreciation, and used the reagents Sylvanas had given her to make a portal back to the island.

She arrived moments later and began to make her way through the trees, walking leisurely, looking forward to seeing Sylvanas, but not in any rush to reach her. She stopped and turned back around to the beach. There really was no rush, they had all the time in the world.

She walked back to the shore and kicked off her boots, then undressed, tossing her clothes unceremoniously upon the sand. Her hair was still unbraided and she ran her hands through it, letting it fly about in the breeze. When she got back to the house, she would let Sylvanas braid it again.

She felt her cheeks flush at the thought. It had been such a sweet, intimate action, the banshee braiding her hair. She began to wonder if it was not roughness, specifically, that she needed.

Perhaps, she just needed Sylvanas.

Rough, sweet, harsh, tender... she had experienced all of those with Sylvanas. She had thought about it earlier, before they had gone to fight the pit lord. She had almost told Sylvanas she needed her, but held back. Then, they had discussed what they were to each other, amusingly deciding on enemies with benefits. She shook her head, chuckling at the thought.

She stepped into the ocean, shivering at the pleasant chill of the water. She sighed gently, diving under the surface. She picked up a starfish, holding it in the palm of her hand, then gently lay it back down in the sand. She scooped up several rocks and surfaced.

She turned them over in her hand and tried to skip one on the surface of the water. It skipped once then dropped and Jaina grinned at her own failure. She tried again with another rock, managing three skips. She chuckled and skipped another, getting another three.

She turned over the last rock in her hand and gave it a squeeze before sending it out over the water. It skipped so many times she lost count and she grinned again, letting out a whoop and doing a flip in the water.

She felt so good, so free, so alive. She adored this place and how perfect it was. Sylvanas had been right, in so many ways. This place was good for her and Sylvanas knew exactly what she needed.

Jaina floated on her back for a while, lazily kicking the water, closing her eyes against the late afternoon sun.

After a while, she decided to swim a lap around the island. She swam slowly, enjoying the calm waves and the cool water, taking a rest when she reached the halfway point, near the house.

A smile lit up her face and she called, “Sylvanas! Come swim with me!”

She heard the door open and shut and brightened when she saw Sylvanas walk around to the other side of the house.

“You’re alive,” Sylvanas noted.

Jaina quirked an eyebrow at her. “Did you expect otherwise?”

Sylvanas smiled. “No, darling. I just didn’t anticipate you’d be gone for so long.”

“Was I really gone that long?”

Sylvanas shrugged. “Felt like a long time.”

Jaina shook out her hair and Sylvanas tilted her head at her.

“What happened to your braid?”

Jaina’s smile faded and she said, “Kalec.”

Sylvanas nodded her understanding. “So you found your blue dragon lover boy,” she said, chuckling. “How did that go? Although perhaps I can guess... you were gone for a while, but you’re back here with me...”

Jaina said nothing.

“Hmm... you dumped him for good, but let him get his dick wet one last time as a farewell gesture?”

Jaina frowned and dropped her gaze, heat rising in her cheeks. “Just come swim with me,” she said quietly.

“As you wish,” said Sylvanas, tossing her clothes on a nearby chair. She jogged down to the shoreline and dove into the water, swimming close to Jaina. She grabbed her around the waist and surfaced, holding her tight. “Hi.”

Jaina’s cheeks flushed and she whispered, “Hi.”

Sylvanas bent forward and nipped at Jaina’s neck, then left soft kisses along her skin. She ran both hands through Jaina’s drenched locks and asked, “So, how did the visit with your dragon friend go?” At Jaina’s frown, she continued, “Give me as many or as few details as you like, darling. I won’t pry, I’m just...” She trailed off and Jaina watched her swallow a lump in her throat. “I guess I’m just worried about you.”

Jaina opened her mouth in shock, her eyes widening. “You... you’re... worried... about me?” She felt laughter bubble up inside her and she clapped her hand over her mouth.

“Yes,” Sylvanas said, smacking her shoulder.

Jaina winced, but she was still laughing.

“Asshole.”

Jaina laughed even harder. “I’m sorry, you just don’t really seem like the type to worry about someone.”

“Oh?” Sylvanas said and Jaina saw her shoulders tense. “What type am I? Do I need to be more like Dragon Boy to be allowed to worry about you?”

Jaina felt sudden tears spring to her eyes and she drew back from Sylvanas, disappearing under the water. She spied Sylvanas crossing her arms under the surface and she emerged, taking Sylvanas in her arms and kissing her deeply. The banshee was limp and Jaina bit her lip hard, drawing a gasp. Sylvanas pulled back, raising an eyebrow at Jaina.

“Fuck you,” Jaina said then, her tone light and her eyes sparkling.

“I suppose that’s fair,” Sylvanas said with a small smile. “But I still want to know what you meant by what you said.”

Jaina shook her head. “I’m not sure what I meant. I guess I just never knew you well enough to truly know what you were like. I just had my own idea of who you are.”

Sylvanas nodded thoughtfully. “Understandable.”

“I want to get to know you better, if we... uh...“

Sylvanas smirked. “‘If we’...?”

“What is this?” Jaina asked. She waved a hand. “I know we decided on enemies with benefits, then maybe allies or friends, but... is that it? Is that all we’ll ever be? And what we did last night... was what happened in the forest a one-time occurrence?”

Sylvanas raised a wicked eyebrow. “Well, I wasn’t planning on _always_ fucking you against a tree, but if that’s what you want...”

Jaina laughed then, feeling relief flood over her. “That’s not what I meant, at least not the forest part.”

Sylvanas sobered slightly and said, “I’m still not sure why I did what I did.”

Jaina regarded her curiously. “What do you mean?”

Sylvanas looked her in the eye. “It almost felt like you drew it out of me, like I was feeding off your energy and it just felt right to... to hurt you.”

Jaina swallowed hard. She had thought that Sylvanas being rough with her had awakened something inside her and she had just given in to it. It seemed as though what she wanted radiated from her, especially when she was around Sylvanas.

“Kiss me,” Jaina said.

Sylvanas cupped Jaina’s face in her hands and leaned in, gently kissing her lips. Jaina shivered as Sylvanas draped strong arms around her neck.

“You’re going to get sunburned out here,” Sylvanas said.

Jaina chuckled at the statement. It seemed so random and out of place, but she realized it was true. “Let’s go inside.”

Sylvanas nodded and swept her off her feet, carrying her out of the ocean and into the house. The banshee’s wet feet slapped the floor as she carried Jaina to the bedroom and set her down next to the bed. “I’ll get us some towels.”

Jaina stood dripping wet next to the bed, shivering. Sylvanas returned with two long towels and a vial of something that she set down on the bedside table. She wrapped one towel around Jaina’s shoulders and wrapped the other around her own.

“I could have dried us off,” Jaina reminded her.

“True,” Sylvanas said, pulling her close. “But sometimes it’s nice to do things the old fashioned way.”

Jaina nodded her agreement and they kissed gently. Jaina stepped back, drying her body while Sylvanas did the same. Sylvanas took both towels and motioned for Jaina to get in bed. She did so and Sylvanas disappeared again.

When she returned, she picked up the vial and joined Jaina in bed. At Jaina’s curious look, she explained, “So you don’t have to worry about the sunburn you’re going to wake up with tomorrow.”

“Thank you.”

“Mhm.” Sylvanas rubbed the substance between her hands then began massaging it into Jaina’s skin. She worked it into her face first, then her neck, shoulders, back, legs, and stomach, finishing with purposely languid, tender strokes on her breasts. Jaina gave her a look. “What?” Sylvanas asked.

“I think you’ve covered them,” Jaina said, smiling.

Sylvanas poured more of the substance on her hands and continued rubbing and stroking Jaina’s breasts, tweaking each nipple. Jaina’s grin broadened and Sylvanas smirked, saying, “You can never be too careful with sunburns, darling.”

“Uh huh.”

Sylvanas leaned in and kissed her. Jaina put the cap back on the vial and took it from Sylvanas, setting it down on the bedside table. They looked at each other for a moment.

“So,” Sylvanas began, “I know you probably don’t want to talk about it, but I keep thinking about Dragon Boy.”

“‘Kalec,’” Jaina said patiently.

“Right, ‘Dragon Boy,’ as I said.”

Jaina waggled an eyebrow at the banshee, realization dawning on her. “You’re jealous.”

Sylvanas scoffed. “‘Jealous’?” she asked incredulously. “Of what, exactly?”

Jaina just smiled at her and gave her cheek an affectionate pat. Sylvanas frowned.

“Fine. Maybe I am, especially since you didn’t deny that you fucked him today.”

Jaina looked into her eyes. “I’m here with you, aren’t I?”

“You’re still not denying it.”

“I’m not going to.”

“So you did.”

“Twice.”

Sylvanas swallowed visibly. “And?”

“He’s not you.”

“You had to fuck him twice to come to that conclusion, Proudmoore?”

“No, _Windrunner_. I came to that conclusion before anything even happened. You told me to go him and I did. I wanted to see if things were truly over between Kalec and me. I told him I changed and I have. We’re two very different people now. What I want, he can’t give me.”

Sylvanas regarded her patiently. “What is it that you want?”

Jaina met her gaze and breathed, “You.”

“Bullshit, there’s more to it than that.”

Jaina felt a warm smile form on her lips. It was all so clear now. “No,” she said. “I just want _you_. All of you. I want the roughness and the tenderness, the pain and the pleasure. The...” She licked her lips and swallowed. “The love.”

Sylvanas laughed. “I don’t love you, Proudmoore.”

Jaina chuckled. “I don’t love you, either.”

Sylvanas raised an eyebrow.

“I can lie, too.” Jaina smirked at her.

“It’s been a _day_ , woman. No one loves someone else after a day. That’s... fairy tale insanity.”

Jaina tilted her head and shrugged. “You’re right,” she said. “But feelings can definitely be there after a day. Feelings that eventually grow into something strong, something real. Wouldn’t you agree? You were jealous after a day with me, when I had a years-long relationship with Kalec.”

Sylvanas frowned at the last sentence and licked her lips. “All right,” she said, “so let’s say I do have... feelings... swimming around.” She gestured almost wildly with her hands. “We’re still enemies.”

“With benefits,” Jaina reminded her and Sylvanas smacked her leg, making Jaina laugh.

“Our respective allies are still not exactly fond of each other, even if we’re tentatively working together at the moment. Somehow I doubt they’ll accept us.”

Jaina shrugged. “So we hide it, until the time is right. I spoke with Anduin today before I returned here, to tell him I’m back. He believes the Horde are honorable, even more so because you’re working with us to defeat the Legion.”

Sylvanas nodded. “That’s nice, and perhaps our factions will find some sort of peace one day.” She looked thoughtful. “I’m also glad you decided to return to the Alliance and help fight the war in a more official way. That’s good for you and good for this war.” She sighed then. “But what if our allies never agree on peace? What if the time is never right?”

“Then I guess we’ll just have to deal with having a secret relationship.”

“Hmm... sneaking about under everyone’s noses, stealing moments together... sounds sexy.” Sylvanas drew Jaina into a kiss, taking her lower lip between her teeth and giving it a soft nibble.

“Doesn’t it?” Jaina said wickedly. “I could use some excitement in my life that doesn’t stem from killing monsters.”

“Oh, so could I,” Sylvanas said, chuckling.

“There is another option,” Jaina said, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. At Sylvanas’ raised eyebrow, Jaina continued, “Arranged political marriage.”

“Fuck’s sake, Proudmoore,” Sylvanas muttered, choking on her laughter. Jaina just grinned. “We’ll call that a last resort.”

“I’m okay with that.”

They sat together in silence for a while and Sylvanas finally asked, “What happens now?”

Jaina pursed her lips and stroked her chin, thinking. “We could look at more scouting reports.”

“Riveting,” Sylvanas said dryly.

Jaina laughed. “We made a good team earlier. I wouldn’t mind some more target practice.”

Sylvanas grinned. “I guess I could go for some more demon-killing before we go to sleep.”

Jaina began to leave the bed but Sylvanas pulled her back. “Something wrong?” she asked.

“Yes,” said Sylvanas, frowning, “your hair.”

Jaina chuckled and held up a band. Sylvanas took it and tenderly braided Jaina’s hair as Jaina sighed softly, happily.

“There,” Sylvanas said, “ _now_ we can go.”

***

They arrived in Suramar in the early evening. The sky was a lovely orange and purple, the sun beginning to set. There were a pair of dreadlords and plenty of minions nearby.

Once again, Alliance and Horde troops banded together to cut through the demons. Jaina and Sylvanas worked together as they had before, freezing and slowing their enemies as they lay waste to them.

Jaina felt a rush of excitement flow through her and she found herself grinning in the face of all the death and destruction. They would beat the Legion, she was sure of it. She did not know how long it would take, or what surprises and terrible plans the Legion had in store, but it did not matter.

She turned to Sylvanas as they made their way closer to the dreadlords and began focusing their fire on the two demons.

“We’re going to win,” she called, still smiling.

Sylvanas turned to her and smiled as well. “Damn right, we are.”

Together, with the Alliance and Horde forces, they destroyed both dreadlords and the rest of the lesser demons scattered nearby. Sylvanas reached out to some of her champions, patting their shoulders and backs, congratulating them on a job well done. Jaina reached out as well, gathering several Alliance champions in a group hug, everyone celebrating and cheering.

She drew back and went to Sylvanas. “This is so satisfying,” she said.

“It is,” Sylvanas agreed.

Jaina looked out over the zone, watching as their forces mowed down the remaining demons and prepared to head to the next hotbed of Legion activity.

She gasped when she saw him. Kalec had just shifted out of his dragon form into his half-elf, half-human form. She caught his eye and gave him a nod. He returned the nod, then shifted back to his dragon form and took flight, leaving the area.

Jaina had been right about seeing him again, even if a glimpse across the battlefield barely counted. She felt at peace and she hoped that wherever Kalec ended up, whatever he ended up doing, whoever he ended up being with, that he was happy. After everything, he deserved to be.

She watched him fly until he was out of sight, felt the tension that had crept into her shoulders fade away. After a moment, she felt a hand on her arm and she jumped.

Sylvanas gave her a teasing nudge with her elbow. “Saw your dragon again, hm?”

“He’s not my dragon anymore,” Jaina said firmly.

“Fair enough,” said Sylvanas. “Ready to go?”

Jaina nodded and cast a portal back to the island.

They emerged on the beach and walked through the trees towards the house. Once inside, Jaina made her way to the bedroom, stripping down to her underwear, feeling uncomfortably warm from all the fighting.

Jaina flopped on the bed and waited for Sylvanas, who was grabbing snacks and drinks from the kitchen. She entered a couple of minutes later, setting everything down on the bedside table. She climbed into bed with Jaina and they shared tired, but happy smiles.

They kissed and Jaina stroked Sylvanas’ hair. Jaina reached out and began to pull off a spiky pauldron. The banshee smirked and said, “Kind of you to help me remove my armor.”

Jaina looked her in the eye and murmured, “I’m not helping you remove it.”

Sylvanas’ eyes widened.

“I’m undressing you.”

Sylvanas grinned and together, they stripped Sylvanas down to her undergarments. Jaina shivered suddenly and looked up at Sylvanas, nervous. Sylvanas brushed the loose lock of hair behind Jaina’s ear.

“You all right?”

“I... I mean, I’ve never...”

Sylvanas smiled kindly. “You’ve only ever been with men?”

“Until last night, yes,” she said, her cheeks flushing.

“Well, generally speaking, it’s not that much different, apart from missing one key component...” She quirked an eyebrow at Jaina.

Jaina ducked her head, trying to hide her nervous smile.

Sylvanas shrugged at her. “You know what you like. Start with that, and I’ll guide you from there.”

Jaina swallowed hard. “But... do you want what I want?” She felt tears in her eyes, suddenly ashamed. “I wanted to be hurt last night. Is that what you want, too?”

“Do you still want that?”

“I... think so,” she whispered. “I’m not sure, but I definitely wanted at least a little bit of it when I—“ She stopped herself and looked down.

“When you were with Kalec?” Sylvanas asked.

Jaina nodded, her shame growing.

“Did you tell him?”

Jaina nodded again.

“Did he... do what you wanted?”

Jaina licked her lips and said quietly, “Only a little.” She looked into Sylvanas’ eyes. “How... detailed... do you want me to be?”

Sylvanas could not hide the wicked smile that played on her lips and swiftly removed Jaina’s undergarments, sliding a hand between her legs. Jaina gasped, but she welcomed Sylvanas’ touch.

“As you said earlier, you’re here with _me_.” She opened Jaina’s folds with feather touches, beginning to stroke her. “Be as detailed as you want.”

Jaina shivered, Sylvanas’ cool fingers playing with her cunt, pressing near her entrance, slithering back up and brushing ever so gently over her clit.

She began speaking tentatively. “He nibbled my neck when I asked him to bite me. He...” She swallowed, nervous about continuing. Sylvanas encouraged her with two fingers on her clit, moving in steady circles. “He fucked me harder than usual the second time, but the first, I had to ride him and set my own pace.”

Sylvanas moaned. “I’m picturing you riding him like you rode me last night...” she murmured, kissing her and chewing on her lower lip. “Mmm... keep talking, darling.”

Jaina was confused at Sylvanas’ reaction. She had not expected the banshee to be turned on at hearing about her fucking Kalec. She also did not expect to be so aroused at how Sylvanas was reacting. She wanted the banshee inside her badly.

“I had a difficult time getting close,” she said softly. “I ended up replaying last night over in my head, you slamming me against the tree, biting me, fucking me harder than I’ve ever been fucked.”

Sylvanas purred and moaned, and swiftly moved forward, pinning Jaina below her, entering the mage with two long fingers. “More,” she whispered.

Jaina pulled Sylvanas close, kissing her roughly, then biting her neck and shoulder. “I rode him hard and fast, but all I could think of was you and your fingers...”

Sylvanas ripped off her own undergarments, throwing the tattered pieces aside. Jaina breathed heavily and trembled as she held Sylvanas to her, raking her fingernails down the banshee’s back. “I need more,” Sylvanas purred, adding a third finger inside Jaina. “Tell me more about how you thought of me while fucking him.”

Jaina was almost breathless, Sylvanas’ fingers drawing out deep moans as the banshee fucked her. Panting, she found her voice, murmuring, “I started to get close, thinking about you, wanting you. I rubbed my clit and I thought about your hand around my throat...”

She swallowed and Sylvanas reached up her free hand, tenderly brushing the soft skin of her neck. After a moment, Sylvanas dropped her hand and squeezed a soft breast, pulling and pinching the nipple. Jaina was crazy close and Sylvanas had not been rough with her and, surprisingly, Jaina did not find herself craving it.

Just then, Sylvanas began kissing her shoulder, nipping softly at the skin, making Jaina shiver. Sylvanas did not bite her, did not break the skin, and Jaina found herself not needing it, at least not at the moment. Perhaps it was something she only wanted and needed sometimes, or when she was in a particular mood. Relief washed over her, she could handle herself wanting it rough sometimes, but if it was all the time, she would have been truly terrified.

She began to touch Sylvanas, her hands trembling, afraid that she would not live up to any expectations the banshee might have. She did not need to worry however, because Sylvanas moaned softly at her touch and began whispering words of encouragement in her ear.

She kissed Sylvanas’ neck as she continued caressing her body, fingers running along refreshingly cool skin and strong muscles. She squeezed a breast and twisted a nipple, Sylvanas responding with more soft moans. Still nervous and shaky, she moved her hand to one of the banshee’s thighs, slowly making her way to Sylvanas’ center and tenderly opening her folds with soft fingertips.

Breathing deeply, she pressed the pad of her thumb to Sylvanas’ clit and shivered strongly when the banshee moaned into her ear and rained kisses down her neck and shoulder, still continuing to move three chilled fingers within her.

“Tell me about the second time,” Sylvanas husked. “Did you think of me then, too?”

“Yes,” Jaina whispered. “We took a shower and when we got out, I bent over the counter.”

Sylvanas chuckled, the sound rumbling in her chest. “Delicious.”

Jaina’s arousal deepened further and she smiled as she whispered, “He knelt down to lick my clit and finger me to make sure I was wet enough after the shower.” Sylvanas moaned intensely and Jaina shivered as she continued, her voice husky, “I told him to fuck me.”

Sylvanas claimed her lips in a deep kiss.

“I want to bend you over a counter,” Sylvanas whispered, a sinful smirk on her lips. “Watch your reactions in the mirror while I fuck you.”

Jaina was still touching Sylvanas, thumb pressed to her clit, spinning it in quick circles. Jaina had carefully moved a couple of fingers within and was curling them against the ridge inside the banshee, bringing her closer and closer to what was guaranteed to be a mind-blowing climax.

“What else did he do, darling?”

“He ran his fingers down my back and reluctantly fucked me harder when I asked.”

Sylvanas moaned and Jaina could feel the banshee’s muscles begin to clamp down hard on her fingers, indicating how close she was. She found herself unbelievably turned on describing the encounter to Sylvanas, telling her how she imagined the banshee with her instead, wanting her terribly. With a wicked smile, Jaina leaned close, lips brushing Sylvanas’ ear.

“I saw you in the mirror, Sylvanas. I pictured you fucking me, pounding me with your fingers, while I touched my clit.”

Sylvanas shuddered then and a soft, shrill cry escaped her lips. She shook as her orgasm built up further within her, making her lean forward, kissing Jaina hard.

Jaina whispered, “When I finally came, I thought of you. I had to bite my arm to keep from screaming your name.” She paused briefly and murmured, “I only came because of you,” and Sylvanas was gone, shaking and moaning, Jaina’s name ripped from her lips.

Jaina let her hand still its movements once Sylvanas had stopped shaking. She breathed deeply, close to her own release. Sylvanas kept chilled fingers busy inside Jaina, but she slid down and took the mage’s clit in her mouth, her lips kissing the twitching nub, then suckling it tenderly, as Jaina’s hips lifted off the bed, pushing against her mouth.

Quivering and panting, Jaina reached down to stroke Sylvanas’ hair as her hips continued to thrust towards the banshee’s mouth, so close she could barely stand it.

With light licks to her clit as Sylvanas’ fingers curled inside her, Jaina cried out as her climax rocked her. She nearly screamed the banshee’s name, collapsing on the bed as she shook, trying to relax.

Sylvanas withdrew her fingers, closing her eyes as she licked them clean, and lay on top of Jaina, kissing all over the mage’s trembling body. She sighed gently as Jaina’s arms went around her, kissing her lips.

They kissed until Jaina had gotten her fill, gently pulling back from Sylvanas, panting as the banshee slid off her and stroked her arm, a broad smile on her face.

Jaina finally recovered, eyes closed, resting her hands on her stomach. She felt Sylvanas’ hand move from her arm to her own hands, fingertips lightly brushing soft skin.

Finding her strength, she flipped over to face Sylvanas. “I never expected any of this to happen,” she said quietly.

“Are you glad it did?”

Jaina nodded. “Very. I already feel like a different person. I feel like I’ve grown more in the past couple of days than all the years since Theramore.” She swallowed, shame coursing through her. It was true and it was depressing. She had made more progress in accepting the Horde again, in moving past the events of Theramore, since her visit with Sylvanas than any other time since her city had fallen.

Sylvanas pulled her close, embracing her with strong, comforting arms. She seemed to sense Jaina’s unease and Jaina shivered in her embrace. “What’s important is that you’re making progress and you recognize that you need to change. Many people aren’t that self-aware, don’t have the courage and drive that you do to make the necessary changes to lead a better life.”

Jaina nodded almost imperceptibly and took a shaky breath, feeling a sob rise in her throat. “Realizing that you’ve been a piece of shit for so long hurts,” she mumbled.

Sylvanas laughed and Jaina narrowed her eyes. Sylvanas kissed her nose and Jaina felt her cheeks flush. “You’re not a piece of shit, darling.”

“Why do you say that?”

“Because if you, a woman who’s primarily been a bastion of peace over the years, are a piece of shit, then I don’t even want to know what that makes me.”

Jaina kissed Sylvanas’ nose and said sweetly, “Maybe we both are.”

Sylvanas smiled. “Well then, I suppose we can be pieces of shit together.”

“That’s the spirit,” Jaina said. “We’ll work on it.”

“We will.”

“Together.”

Sylvanas kissed Jaina’s forehead. “Whatever you like,” she said.

Jaina turned serious. “I didn’t know what to expect when I got drunk and came to you two nights ago.”

Sylvanas grinned. “Neither did I, but that was certainly an interesting conversation.”

“It was.”

“I’m not exactly sure what it is, but I tend to have a strong effect on people,” said Sylvanas. “Unfortunately, it’s usually negative.”

“You had a profoundly positive effect on me at least,” Jaina said.

“Indeed.”

They were quiet for a while, Jaina closing her eyes, feeling exhausted and welcoming sleep.

“Jaina?”

“Hm?” Her eyes were still closed, but she reached for one of Sylvanas’ hands and held it in hers.

“Do you hate the Horde?”

Jaina’s eyes opened wide. She considered for a few moments, then shook her head. “I don’t. I never should have. I should have directed my anger solely at Garrosh. I shouldn’t have blamed others for his actions.”

Sylvanas nodded. “More growth,” she said gently, and Jaina smiled.

“We should sleep,” Jaina said after a while.

“Nathanos will be back with more reports tomorrow.”

“More target practice,” Jaina said, grinning.

“What about the Alliance? Won’t the boy king want you to check out their own reports?”

“‘Anduin,’” Jaina said and Sylvanas just smiled. “Maybe. I can swing by tomorrow and see. With any luck, Alliance spies will be reporting the same information and it won’t matter.”

“And if not?”

Jaina raised an eyebrow and said, “Then we’ll have a secret, sexy, cross-faction Legion-killing relationship.”

Sylvanas snorted. “We should have met years ago, Proudmoore. You’re far more fun than I was led to believe.”

“Takes certain situations and certain people to bring it out in me.” Her eyes twinkled and she smiled warmly at the banshee.

Sylvanas smiled back. “Well, I look forward to stealing moments with you while we secretly kill demons together.”

Jaina chuckled. “As do I.”

Sylvanas sat up and poured the wine that she had brought to the room earlier. She handed Jaina a glass and raised her own.

“To what are we toasting?” Jaina asked.

“You.”

“Me?”

“To the new Jaina Proudmoore, possible piece of shit, but far less bitter and vengeful and infinitely more fun than before.”

Sylvanas drank while Jaina stared, a slight frown on her lips. She shook her head and chuckled. “That was the worst toast I’ve ever heard.”

Sylvanas shrugged. “It’s an honest toast.”

“Felt more like a roast,” Jaina said, her lips curving up in a smile, “but I’ll take it and I’ll drink to it.” She took a long sip of her wine.

“That’s the spirit.”

Jaina set down her glass and got comfortable. Sylvanas did the same and they looked into one another’s eyes.

“Thank you,” Jaina said sincerely, her voice wavering.

Sylvanas nodded. “It’s a long process, as you said, but I’ll be here to see you through it and beyond.”

“You better be.”

“I will.”

They held each other close and kissed for a time, then Jaina asked a question that she found herself desperately needing answered.

“Sylvanas?”

Sylvanas looked at her with both eyebrows raised.

“Do I still scare you?”

Sylvanas tilted her head at Jaina and gave her a kind smile. “No,” she said. “But...”

Jaina tensed. “‘But’?”

“What about you?”

Jaina opened her mouth to reply, then swallowed hard.

“Do you still scare yourself?”

Jaina sighed and looked down. “A little,” she said honestly. “To be expected, I think. You broke me and I needed it. I came out of last night a person about to start on the path to being better. I only hope that I can continue moving forward and not relapse like I’ve done before.”

Sylvanas nodded and stroked her hair. “I believe in you, Jaina. You’ll triumph.”

Jaina smiled, relieved tears in her eyes, and snuggled close to Sylvanas, closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep.

Tomorrow, they would talk more. Tomorrow, she would start thinking more about the future. Tomorrow, she would continue to assist the Alliance and Horde with pushing back the Legion threat.

Tonight, she would rest again. Tonight, she would once more lay in the comforting arms of Sylvanas Windrunner. Tonight, she would officially welcome the new Jaina Proudmoore.

She was, once again, looking forward to the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a note written and then I closed Safari on my phone and when I opened it back up, the page reloaded, so fml.
> 
> Anyway, I think that Jaina ended up in a decent place here, as did Sylvanas, and I’d like to think that they’ll continue going on secret, sexy Legion-killing adventures together because that sounds like fun.
> 
> I also hope I did okay with Jaina/Kalecgos and trying to deal with that relationship here as Jaina tries to figure out exactly who and what she wants. Kalec is a good dude, he just needs someone dedicated to him.
> 
> In any case, I think this is where this story ends, as I don’t know how much further into a Legion AU I could really go and have it be interesting. I mainly just wanted to follow up on the first part with some less depressing and disturbing stuff, and that’s what I did.
> 
> Hopefully I wrapped everything up well enough and left these characters in good spots where we can imagine that they’ll keep growing and becoming better people.
> 
> At this point, I mainly write because Blizzard doesn’t know what the fuck they’re doing and they keep digging themselves in deeper holes with BfA’s story to where they had to finally bust out Thrall for 8.2 to maybe make the story not be complete shit, but good luck. Idk if Green Jesus can save us. I guess we’ll find out in a few weeks or so.
> 
> As always, thanks for clicking on the nonsense my brain makes me write. I appreciate you all very much. <3


End file.
